


Fat Scrap 1: Fat for the Holidays

by Some Like It Fat (code87)



Series: Fat Scraps [1]
Category: Help for the Holidays
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Christmas Fluff, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Farting, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Magic, Remorse, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat kink, unintentional weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/pseuds/Some%20Like%20It%20Fat
Summary: The first of a series of unfinished weight gain stories for everyone this holiday season. I may be persuaded to finish some or all of them if there is enough positive reader feedback.Warning: Contains the kinks listed in this story's tags!Takes place after the Hallmark movie, "Help for the Holidays." Please don't sue me, Hallmark, you won't get anything out of it, because I'm quite poor, and this story is for entertainment purposes only.After the events of the film, ex-elf Christine gets a reality check, and some karmic justice, when her old elf appetite and new human body cause her to start rapidly gaining weight. Will Christine win her own personal battle of the bulge? Or will she learn some valuable lessons about body image and judging fat people instead as her rapidly growing body causes her to become "Fat for the Holidays?!"





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Hallmark movie “Help for the Holidays” or any of the characters, places, etc. depicted in this story! Only this fic idea is mine, so please don’t sue me! Seriously, I’m poor. You wouldn’t get anything out of it.

Author’s note: This fic idea came to me while watching the movie for two reasons. One, I have always liked weight gain fanfics, and the perpetually nice Christine seemed like an excellent subject for such a transformation, considering she is/was an elf with a probable sweet tooth from spending who knows how long living off sweets in the North Pole (or did you think that she only insisted on bringing candy to the “real world” for the kids?). Second, I was sort of taken aback by Christine’s assertion that any person of size could become thin just be “eating less and exercising.” Not only did I find that weird coming from an elf whose boss is famous for being fat, I also thought that this remark came across as uncharacteristically mean spirited, rather than helpful, as I’m guessing the character intended it to be. Overall, it showed that, despite her good intentions, Christine lacked insight into the plight of many “overweight” people, and therefore had trouble empathizing with such individuals. My story seeks to remedy that. After all, there is nothing like sharing a common experience (In this case, being fat!)to help people to come to a better understanding of each other! But yes, I thought the dance teacher was kind of mean herself, at least when we first see her in the film.

Christine walked up to Ally’s dance instructor, determined to help the young girl that had been placed in her charge to get a better part in her dance recital. “Excuse me!”

The instructor turned toward Christine. “Can I help you?

“Yes.” The undercover elf’s face suddenly became serious. “I couldn’t help but notice that Ally really isn’t dancing. Why is that?”

The dance teacher scoffed and gave Christine a condescending look. “We assign parts based on a lot of factors. It’s complicated.”

Christine shrugged her head, thinking about how to respond. “It’s just, this is a Christmas recital, and Christmas is about sharing and giving and she really wants to dance.”

The heavyset instructor gave Christine another condescending look. “Well, we all want to do things we can’t do. I’d like to be thin.”

“Well you could eat less and exercise, that works really well.” Christine supplied helpfully.

“Excuse me?!” The instructor was obviously offended by Christine’s comment, although the elf did not really understand why. She was just trying to be helpful after all.

…End flashback

Christine sucked in her stomach and just barely managed to pull up her skirt over her belly so that she could go on her date with Dave. Her outfit was a tight fit, and the ex-elf was now wondering why she was finding it so difficult to take her own advice about how to stay thin. A lesser person might have rationalized that her outfit had shrunk in the wash, but Christine had always tried to be as honest with people as she could, including herself. With a sigh, she admitted to herself that she had already gained a significant amount of weight since returning from the North Pole.

It had only been three weeks since Christine had chosen to leave the North Pole forever to help the VanCamps become a stronger family and regain their Christmas spirit, and to have a relationship with Dave. Even now, Christine did not regret her decision, although there had definitely been consequences. For one thing, she would no longer be able to see her elf friends at the North Pole anymore, and she already missed some of them terribly. Santa had promised to check up on her every now and then, but it just wasn’t the same. Also, of more pressing concern at the moment, was the fact that Santa had turned her into a human shortly after she had chosen to leave the North Pole for the last time in order to preserve elf kind’s secrets. Surprisingly, Dave and the VanCamp children were okay with the fact that Christine had been an elf who had come from the North Pole. In fact, only a week ago, the others had confessed they had known that Christine was an elf and sheepishly gave her magic book back after telling her how they had found it after Christine had disappeared last time. The ex-elf was glad the people she loved accepted who she was and were she had come from.

Initially, Dave felt a little intimidated by Christine when the woman from the North Pole mentioned she was over 3 centuries old, but he calmed down after he realized that Christine still had no romantic experiences apart from him and was now a human who would eventually grow old, just like he would. Most elves would find this loss of immortality to be a jarring, sad event, but Christine had been around long enough to realize that a longer life isn’t always a better one. She knew she would rather have a relatively short, happy life shared with Dave and the VanCamps than a sad, eternal one without them. After much discussion, it was decided that the elder VanCamps did not need to know that their recently rehired sitter used to be an elf. After Christine had had her secret discovered by Ally, Dave, and Will, everything seemed more or less right with the world.

However, the last three weeks had been a reality check. It was slowly beginning to dawn on Christine that becoming human meant more than just being mortal. Apparently, human beings had a slower metabolism than elves did. Much slower. Christine realized that, over 3 centuries, she had gotten used to being able to eat whatever she wanted without it affecting her figure. Like most elves, she had a major sweet tooth, and loved to glut herself on cookies, chocolates, candies and other sweet, Christmas items whenever she wasn’t working. And why not? Her metabolism had basically moved at the speed of light and Christine easily burned off any excess calories while working hard in the toy workshop. But now…Christine rubbed the small pot belly that had already started to form on her figure and sighed. That obviously wasn’t the case anymore, and Christine was ashamed to admit that she was having trouble adjusting her eating habits to suit her now human body.

It was bad enough that there was still so much candy and chocolate in most shopping centers this soon after Christmas to tempt the ex-elf into eating sweets (and Christine knew she gave in to that temptation far more often than she should, since she still had the magic, money producing wallet that Santa had given her). But recently, Dave had been introducing Christine to new delicious, and often fattening, foods on their dates together, like her favorite pasta dish, fettuccine Alfredo. Christine often found herself pigging out on these dates as well, always cleaning her plate, and sometimes finishing Dave’s food too. To make matters worse, Christine had never once been able to turn down dessert when it was offered. And Dave, being the gentleman that he was, always offered to buy her a dessert.

The ex-elf knew most men in the Western world disliked it when their girlfriends gained a lot of weight, and Christine guessed (she didn’t own a scale) that she had gained at least 15 pounds, a significant addition that Dave could not have missed. She was just glad that Dave was too sweet of a guy to have pointed out her gain yet, and that none of the VanCamps had said anything about her expanding figure either. Even so, Christine feared for both the fate of her new relationship and of her own health if she was not able to stop gaining weight. Unfortunately, the former elf still had trouble reigning in the gluttonous eating habits she had developed over 300 years, and although spending time with the VanCamp children was fun and rewarding, it often left her human body feeling too drained of energy to exercise. In fact, Christine now spent most of her free time, when she was not busy with the family or spending time with Dave, sleeping, reading, watching TV, and eating. Obviously, she was not spending near enough calories to offset the effects her large appetite had on her body, and frankly, Christine had no idea how she was going to go about fighting the “battle of the bulge.”

With a sigh, the woman walked to the door of her apartment when Dave knocked on the outside of it, but the ex-elf smiled at the sight of her boyfriend as he greeted her with a single red rose at the door. As Dave escorted Christine to her car, she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was to have a boyfriend who could make her feel so happy, beautiful, and special even when she was feeling so down on herself.

Later that night…

Christine sighed and rubbed her swollen belly after Dave dropped her off back home. The man had brought her to another Italian restaurant for the date. On one level, the date had gone great, as she and Dave had been able to spend the evening happily talking and laughing while enjoying each others company, like they always did. Dave had even kissed her for almost a full minute after dropping her off at her apartment building that evening!

However, Christine had, once again, been unable to restrain her appetite. She had really tried to be good, and had only ordered a salad for her entree. Unfortunately, her appetite was not so easily appeased, and the woman soon found herself overindulging on the bread and olive oil that the waiter brought out for the appetizer, and kept refilling every time she and Dave (but mostly her) finished a loaf. Finally, after over half an hour, their entrees were ready. Christine tried to pace herself, but she was unable to make her meager, dry salad last more than a few minutes, and the ex-elf was horrified to realize she was still ravenous. The woman tried to hide this fact from Dave, but she was unable to stop herself from gazing enviously at her date’s large order of 5 layer lasagna every now and then, and she was sure that Dave must have noticed

. Finally, when her date was about half way through his meal, Christine’s stomach rumbled loudly with hunger, causing her to blush with embarrassment when Dave took pity on her and offered to let her have the rest of his own meal. The ex-elf tried to politely refuse, but her boyfriend insisted, saying that she was obviously hungrier than he was and that he had had a big lunch that day anyway. Christine had also had a big lunch that day. And a big breakfast. And several in between meal snacks. Nevertheless, she reluctantly accepted the food offering. Once again, the woman tried to pace herself, but she ended up devouring the rest of the delicious meal within 5 minutes. In fact, the former elf was so possessed by her hunger that she even scooped up the remaining meat sauce left on the plate with a spoon and quietly slurped that down as well. The ex-elf was just glad that Dave didn’t call her on it as she guiltily rubbed her belly, which was finally full, under the table. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a part of Christine that did love the feeling of being full. But lately, she had grown to love the feeling of being absolutely stuffed even more, a fact which both perplexed and frightened the ex elf, but explained why her eyes lit up when the waiter asked if she and Dave wanted dessert. Christine was about to reluctantly decline, not wanting to make an even bigger pig out of herself, until the waiter mentioned chocolate cheesecake and described all of the chocolaty toppings on the dessert item.

Without thinking, Christine spontaneously said. “That sounds delicious!” But she then quickly added. “But I really shouldn’t.”

Dave, however, saw the frown on Christine’s face as she said the last part and shook his head. “Nonsense. If my girlfriend wants cheesecake, she is going to get cheesecake!”

The waiter took that as his queue, and quickly left to inform the chef of the desert order. After several minutes spent talking with Dave, during which Christine’s stomach had settled a little, the waiter brought the large piece of cheesecake, which looked big enough to feed 3 people, on the table. Not only was the piece of cake massive, it was also covered in chocolate sauce, chocolate frosting, and chocolate chips. Christine suggested sharing it with Dave, but he said he was already full, so the ex-elf decided to have just enough of the dessert to be polite, than let Dave take the rest home. That plan didn’t work out so well. As soon as Christine took the first bite of the dessert, she felt like she was in heaven, as all of the chocolaty flavors overwhelmed her taste buds and she let out a quiet moan of pleasure which caused Dave to smile. Chocolate had always been Christine’s favorite indulgence, and that hadn’t changed, but tasting this many chocolate flavors at once was a different experience altogether. Christine was unable to help herself from shoving spoonful after spoonful of the delicious dessert into her mouth and savoring every bite until the entire piece of cheesecake was gone. The ex-elf had even captured the remaining chocolate syrup with her spoon and slurped that down as well.

Christine was now completely stuffed, and once again began rubbing her belly in response to the painful, yet pleasurable sensation before her mouth let out a loud, spontaneous belch. Realizing what she had just done, Christine looked at Dave and apologized for her rudeness, horrified about what his reaction might be to her gluttony and loud burp, but her boyfriend just smiled. “Don’t worry about it! You obviously just enjoyed your food a lot! I’m glad you liked it so much. Let me know when you are ready to go.” Christine was glad Dave didn’t seem disgusted with her right now, but she blushed when she realized what her boyfriend meant. She was obviously far too stuffed to walk right now, and her clothes (which now clung snugly to Christine’s belly) were currently so tight they would probably tear if she tried to get up at the moment anyway! After waiting several minutes for her food to digest a little, and for Dave to pay the bill, the couple left the restaurant.

After Dave dropped Christine off at the apartment building, kissing her passionately before he left, Christine was left wondering exactly how Dave felt about her these days. She knew that he really cared about her a whole lot, and considered her his girlfriend. However, they had only been dating a little over a month and the man understandably hadn’t said he loved her yet, and she was afraid to tell Dave that she already loved him because she didn’t want to scare him off. Christine wasn’t very familiar with courtship rituals, and was unsure how to proceed. Also, she was a little bit confused about why Dave still seemed so smitten with her when she had gained weight so fast, or why he had kissed her so passionately after she had made such a pig out of herself tonight. Up to this point, Christine had thought that Dave was just being nice by not mentioning her eating habits or weight gain, but now she was starting to wonder if she was wrong about that. Could it be that Dave not only loved her, but was actually so smitten with her that he really didn’t care that she was gaining weight? Christine was still pondering these subjects when she walked to the front door of her apartment building and was surprised when the doorman she was about to walk past called her name. “Christine.”

Christine turned towards the man that she now recognized as Santa, who was only pretending to be a doorman, and spoke one word in a nervous tone. “Yes?”

Santa took a quick visual evaluation of Christine’s current appearance and sighed. “We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Santa led his ex-employee to a bench in a secluded area close to the apartment building and motioned for her to sit down. Shortly after she had done so, Santa sat down next to her on the bench and attempted to speak, but Christine beat him to it. “If this is about the magic items you gave me, I will return them to you now. I suppose now they can’t stay with me now that I have chosen to stay here. I just happened to have the purse and wallet on me when I returned to L.A. I had forgotten that I still had them with me and I had no way to return them till now. I will also pay you back any money I took from the bag since I left. I am not a thief, and I wasn’t trying to steal what was yours.”

The holiday legend chuckled. “Relax. Nobody who knows you would ever accuse you of being a thief, Christine. You don’t need to pay anything back and you can keep the book, purse, and wallet, I dare say you will have a hard enough time adjusting to the world even with their help, and I would not deprive you of that assistance. However, you should know that the magic of the purse and wallet will only continue to work as long you continue to be generous with the items they give, and you remain employed in a position that helps other people. So far, you have succeeded admirably in accomplishing both of these goals.” 

Christine blushed as she thought about all the time she spent with the VanCamp children to help improve their lives, and the numerous times she had taken money she had pulled from her magic bag and given it to needy people she met on the street. The woman was sometimes embarrassed when someone pointed out the good deeds she performed, but she was glad that Santa was proud of her for being so generous with her money and time. Even so, Christine was now more puzzled than before concerning what Santa wanted to talk to her about. “What did you need to talk to me about then? Did I do something wrong?”

Santa paused for a second, as if trying to contemplate how to answer his old employee. “Well no, not exactly. But I’ve noticed that you are looking um, ‘healthier’ than usual these days, Christine.” Mr. Clause patted the pudge on his own belly to emphasize his point. Christine blushed as she realized he was referring to her rather obvious weight gain. Santa cleared his throat. “Not that there is anything wrong with that, I look very ‘healthy’ myself, but by now you must realize that being human means you will have to change a lot of things. For example, a new wardrobe may be in order, as I think your current clothes may be ill fitting these days.”

Christine sighed and looked down at her current outfit, which now hugged her body like a second skin and was indecently tight. She knew Santa was right, and that none of her clothes fit her properly these days, but part of her felt like getting a larger wardrobe would be like admitting defeat. It would mean that she had given up trying to lose weight and be slim again, something she was not ready to do yet. “Thank you for the advice, Santa. But I really need to lose this weight for my health…and for Dave. I really think I can get slim again if I just put my mind to it and start exercising more and eating less. Then I won’t need to get new clothes.”

Santa shook his head. He thought this might be hard for Christine to understand. “Christine, it doesn’t always work that way. I’m not going to say that it would be impossible for you to lose weight, because I’ve always believed anything’s possible but…you used to be an elf. An elf with a lightning fast metabolism…who loved to eat even more than most of her fellow elves I might add.” 

Christine blushed again as Santa resumed speaking. “Don’t worry about it; you were also one of the hardest workers I have ever had the fortune of having in my employment. But you might find it very, very difficult to adjust your eating habits after 3 centuries of eating whatever you wanted.” The ex-elf nodded sadly. She was afraid that might be the case. Santa sighed. “The truth is, Christine, that, so far, every single elf who had chosen to become human and leave the North Pole has gained a significant amount of weight afterwards. I don’t think any of them has ended up being less than 200 pounds. I know I should have told you this before you made your decision to leave, but…I just couldn’t bear to dampen your Christmas spirit with bad news when you were so happy. Nor did I want such a superficial consideration to affect your decision. I’m sorry.”

Christine nodded and tried to keep up a professional facade of indifference, but the moisture in her eyes that she could just barely hold back from becoming tears gave away her distressed emotional state. “So, you’re saying that I’m going to get really fat, and there isn’t anything I can do about it? That’s what you’re saying isn’t it?! Why didn’t you tell me? I mean, the VanCamps probably won’t care too much, but there is no way Dave will want me anymore if I get huge and I think, no I know, that I love him, Santa! I know me and him haven’t been together that long, but I know that for sure.” Now Christine was crying. “Also, getting fat may be bad for my health and possibly shorten my life even further than becoming human did on its own! How could you think that wasn’t important enough to tell me?!”

Santa smiled. “Well, now that you heard the bad news, it’s time to tell you some good news. I always use a little Christmas magic every year to insure that my old employees stay reasonably healthy for the rest of their mortal lives. It’s the least I can do for you after 3 centuries of faithful service. You can’t get sick as easily as normal people, and even gaining very large amounts of weight will not hurt you. I still recommend that you continue to include foods from all the food groups to help keep you fit and strong, and keep yourself moving with physical activities, like the ones you do looking after the VanCamp children. Otherwise, you could face restricted mobility in the far future if you gain a lot of weight...but no other health problems. Also, in regards to David…I wouldn’t worry about him. First of all, if he were the kind of man who would pull away from you for something as superficial as you gaining weight, than he wouldn’t be worthy of your attention anyway.” 

Christine opened her mouth to protest, but Santa plowed on before she could do so. “After all, I don’t think you would walk out on David if he gained weight.”

Christine silently acceded that point. She would never break up with Dave for something as superficial as weight gain, since she loved the man for his intelligence, humor and personality, although she admitted to herself that she was attracted to his body a great deal as well. Also, the former elf knew she would worry for her boyfriend’s health if he ever become very large. But she would still never leave Dave for that reason. Santa chuckled. “That being said, David isn’t that kind of man. There is a reason that he’s been on my nice list every year since he was born. Of course, there was that one year when he was in 4th grade and he almost got on my naughty list because he got into a couple of scraps with some boys who kept making fun of his and Sara’s mother, but he was very good otherwise. So I decided to go easy on him that year, and he hasn’t made me regret it since.”

Christine frowned. She had never met Sara and Dave’s mother, Elizabeth Gabriel, because the older woman had been too ill to visit her family on Christmas, but if everything her children said about her was true, the woman was pretty much a saint. Elizabeth was constantly volunteering her time at homeless shelters and giving a good portion of her money to charities every year, and she was friendly to absolutely every one. Christine couldn’t understand why anyone would want to insult her, so she decided to ask. “Santa, why would anyone make of fun of Dave and Sara’s mom to begin with?”

Santa smiled knowingly. “You will have to ask Dave that question, I’ve probably said too much already. My point is that Dave is not the kind of person to judge someone for gaining weight or being heavyset.”

Christine smiled and nodded thoughtfully. She still didn’t know if Santa was right about Dave not minding if she gained weight, but she felt at least a little more hopeful about the prospects of her relationship with the man. “Well, all of that is good to know, I guess.” The former elf frowned and patted her small potbelly thoughtfully. “But you are sure that this is going to get bigger no matter how hard I try to lose weight? It’s not that I have anything against people of larger body dimensions of course.” Christine nodded slightly toward her heavyset friend, former employer, and father figure. “I’ve just been thin for so long, that I’ve gotten used to it. I don’t really know how to handle getting fat.”

Santa frowned.”Nobody’s destiny is set in stone, Christine, I already told you that. But yes, to be blunt, you are probably going to get fat. To be very blunt, considering your particular appetite, you will probably grow very fat. I’m sorry, but I am just trying to prepare you for what will most likely happen in the near future. You can choose to fight it if you want to, of course, it’s your life. And considering how good you are at accomplishing what you set your mind to, you may even be the first ex-elf to succeed at maintaining a slim figure if you chose to focus your energy in that direction. But personally, I believe you would be happier focusing your time and energy on more important matters, such as taking care of the children, being kind to friends and strangers alike, and…”Santa chuckled again. “Spending time with David.”

Christine nodded with a glum expression on her face, and Santa could tell she was still not happy with the news that her former, slim figure was probably gone for good, so he decided to add one more thought to his words before leaving Christine to retire for the evening. “I can see how this change might be jarring for you, but just remember that you are hardly alone. A lot of ex-elves have gained weight over the centuries, and for the most part they have all went on to lead perfectly happy lives. Also, as you well know, I have a pretty ‘healthy’ figure myself.” 

Santa purposefully shook his large belly, which earned a small smile from Christine. “Besides, there are a lot of ordinary humans who are big as well. There are more of them every year. But that doesn’t mean that they are bad people, and being fat doesn’t prevent anyone from getting on my nice list. In fact, although some people are heavy because they choose to eat a lot and not exercise very much, some of them can’t help being fuller figured. Some individuals, for example, are heavyset due to medication side effects, some of them have eating disorders, and some of them, like Ally’s dance instructor, are big because of a hereditary metabolic disorder. That woman has been trying to become slim since she was a teenager. Unfortunately, although her efforts to eat right and exercise have made her healthier than many people half her size, her metabolism won’t let her lose weight. And she sometimes lets that fact make her very discouraged and irritable, even though she has two grownup children and a husband who love her just the way she is.” Santa looked at Christine meaningfully. The ex-elf hung her head in shame when she realized that, not only had her words to Ally’s instructor been inaccurate, inappropriate, and quite possibly hurtful, they had also been overheard by Santa himself. She was glad, however, that Santa had seen fit to set her straight concerning her unintentionally insensitive and uninformed remarks to the woman.

Christine barely acknowledged the Christmas icon as he took politely took his leave of her presence and she responded with a halfhearted goodbye of her own. As she walked back to her apartment, Christine was wrapped up in her own thoughts again, but she was no longer worried about herself, her expanding waistline, or even how Dave felt about her. The ex-elf’s thoughts now dwellt on the words she had said to the ballet instructor and how inappropriate they had been. In fact, the more Christine thought about it, the more she realized that those words had probably made her come across as a…what was that curse word that she had been shocked to hear on TV and would never say out loud? Oh, that’s right. Bitch. The ex-elf now realized that she had probably sounded like a stuck up bitch when she had talked to the heavyset woman over 3 weeks ago, and the fact that said woman had been rude herself was no excuse. 

Besides, Christine now realized that the ballet instructor’s momentary negative attitude spike may have partially come from a lifetime of trying and failing to lose weight, and it was more than likely that many people had made fun of the woman throughout her life simply because she was fat. That did not excuse the instructor’s behavior, but still… Although Christine had not lived south of the North Pole for long, she had already seen enough from reading magazines and watching TV to know that people in this society could be very cruel to overweight individuals. It hurt Christine’s heart to think that she may have added to that. The former elf’s last thought before collapsing onto her bed that night (an action which popped all of the buttons off her outfit from the strain that Christine’s bloated stomach put on the fabric) and drifting into unconsciousness, was that she would have to find a way to make it up to Ally’s instructor. Christine just didn’t know how.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Christine noticed when she woke up the next morning was the sound of her cell phone ringing. The second thing she noticed was that, although she was still wearing her outfit from last night, her clothes did not feel as uncomfortably tight as they were before, a fact which Christine found puzzling, although she was glad that the strain of the fabric against her skin was gone. Relief quickly turned to embarrassment, however, after she saw why: all of the buttons had popped off her skirt and top when she had crashed down onto her bed last night. The ex-elf realized she would have a hell of a time finding all of those buttons now that they were scattered around her bedroom. However Christine had a more pressing concern than buttons, or that her outfit, the largest one in her wardrobe, was ruined, leaving her slightly chubby body, complete with potbelly, larger breasts, squishier thighs, developing love handles, and a backside that was becoming more and more plush every day, completely exposed apart from her undergarments. She didn’t even notice that she had managed to gain a few pounds from last night’s meal, most of which went to Christine’s belly, breasts, and butt. More important than any of these considerations was that the former elf’s phone was now on its last ring and the caller was her boyfriend, Dave. Christine quickly picked up the phone, noticing that it was already 11:30 AM and that she had slept in again, something which she now did every day she didn’t work if she had stuffed herself the night before. Christine had been sleeping in a lot lately. “Hello, Dave! How nice to hear from you!” 

Christine was unable to keep her excitement out of her voice as she greeted her boyfriend. “I’m sorry I almost missed your call, but I was sleeping in later than usual. I’m surprised you called so soon.” Dave tried to apologize for calling again so soon after their last date and waking her up, but Christine quickly interrupted him. “Don’t worry about it! I’m glad you called. What did you want to talk about?” Remembering that Dave’s plant nursery was usually open on Saturday, she quickly added. “I can make it quick if you want. I don’t want to keep you away from your job too long.”

Dave cleared his throat. “Actually, things are running slow at the nursery, and one of my managers suggested my workers may not need my help right now. I’ve been working overtime this week, so I decided to take the day off. I was wondering if you had any plans for today?”

Christine sighed. “ Actually, yes. I seriously need to get some clothes shopping done I’ve kind of…” Christine hesitated, but decided the proverbial elephant in the room would need to be addressed sooner or later. “…gained an obscene amount of weight since coming back from up North, as I’m sure you’ve probably noticed.” The ex elf sighed, thinking that, at this moment, she really hated the fact that she was so habitually honest and bad at lying as she added another thought before her boyfriend could interrupt. “And absolutely none of my outfits fit right now. Since I’m sure you have more enjoyable ways to fill your day than helping a girl go clothes shopping…” Christine had heard that guys hated doing that, and that even Santa had disliked helping Mrs. Clause look for new clothing items every now and again. “..and because I seriously don’t want you to see me in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, I think I’ll just go by myself.”

Dave’s reply came without pause or hesitation, which was the only reason Christine believed what he said next. “First of all, I would love to help you, as long as it means I get to spend more time with you. Second, don’t sell yourself short. I actually think you still look just as beautiful as the day we met, so I didn’t feel the need to say anything about your weight. I figured you’d eventually notice on your own anyway. And I don’t think seeing you in sweatpants would kill me. I like you for who you are on the inside as well as what you look like. Besides, my sister and her family are out of town for the weekend, as you well know, and you don’t have anyone else to help you shop for clothes. You should at least have someone to help you carry stuff.”

Christine frowned. Dave did have a point there. Getting an entirely new wardrobe would require purchasing a lot of clothing items which wouldn’t weigh much individually, but would be very heavy collectively. Also, the shopping trip would be a good excuse to talk to Dave about what Santa had told her last night. She just hoped David would be as understanding as her former employer had predicted. As Christine was contemplating whether or not to let Dave help her, her boyfriend took the decision out of her hands and announced that he would be at her place in an hour. After saying a quick goodbye to him, Christine quickly got ready for her day by putting on her red sweat pants and green sweatshirt after brushing her teeth, taking a quick shower, and fixing up her hair and makeup as best as she could on such short notice. After that, she had just enough time to have a light, healthy breakfast before Dave arrived. When she heard the doorbell ring, Christine sighed, but the sight of her boyfriend at the door made her smile, especially after he hugged her and complimented her by saying she actually made jogging attire look good. Once again, the ex-elf wondered how Dave always knew how to make her feel better as she and her boyfriend walked out of the apartment building hand in hand.

… Hours later

As Dave drove Christine back to her apartment building, he reflected back on the day’s events, and how Christine had seemed anxious all day and had refused to get anything besides a salad lunch at the mall. Christine usually loved eating snacks wherever she went, especially if they contained sugar and/or chocolate, but she refused to eat anything besides the salad today, citing her weight as her reason for eating so little. David really didn’t understand why his girlfriend was so upset. So she had gained a little bit of weight. So what? David still thought his girlfriend looked great, although Dave admitted to himself that he was so crazy about Christine that he would probably think that about her no matter what she looked like. However, as Christine modeled several possible outfit choices for his approval, Dave admitted to himself that he actually liked this fuller figured version of his girlfriend more than Christine’s old, skinner form. The fact that the first few outfits that his girlfriend tried on hugged her new curves and larger bottom just enough to make her look sexy, but not trashy, certainly solidified that opinion. Dave even admitted to himself that Christine’s new potbelly, which hung out a little between her top and skirt in the first couple outfits, was actually tantalizing in its own way, making Christine’s form look even softer, even more tempting to touch. Which was why Dave was confused when Christine proceeded to buy a bunch of outfits that were ranged from a few sizes to over 10 sizes too big for her, and she had actually seemed upset when he had told her she looked perfect. Dave honestly didn’t know what to say to his girlfriend at this point, so he said nothing.

The drive home to Christine’s apartment was a long one, since there was a traffic jam on the highway, and the first 15 minutes passed in awkward silence. Christine, now clad in a red and gold top and green skirt, the only items of clothing that she had bought that were actually close to her current size, and thus, fit her curves nicely, finally sighed and spoke. “David, I’m sorry If I haven’t been my usual Christmas cheerful self today, and I know you are trying to be nice and supportive, like you always are. I want you to know I’m not upset about anything you’ve said or done, or even the weight I’ve gained so far. The thing is…Santa came to visit me last night, and he told me some bad news that’s been worrying me all day.”

Dave raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I figure Santa would keep his promise to visit you again, but I never thought of him as the type to deliver bad news that would dampen a person’s spirits. What did he say?”

Christine sighed again and nodded. She knew she had to tell Dave what was happening sooner or later. “Okay, Dave. I’ll tell you what he said. And I just want you to know that if you don’t want to see me anymore after what I tell you, I’ll understand.” David tried to insist that would never happen but Christine spoke over him, not allowing her boyfriend to interrupt until she had finished telling him what Santa had said about her weight gain last evening. By the time she was done recounting what Santa had said, she was close to tears. “So, what this means is that I’m probably going to get really fat in the near future. I am going to try to fight it, which is why I have barely eaten anything all day. But he says that it’s pretty much inevitable ,and I’m starting to believe him, because it’s only been a couple hours since I ate lunch, and I had a healthy breakfast of yogurt, sugar free cereal, and fruit this morning. Now it’s not even 3pm yet, and I already feel like I’m starving!” As if to emphasize her point, the ex-elf’s stomach growled loudly. Now Christine did cry, and her eyes were so filled with tears that she did not see that David was now getting off the highway several exits before the one that went to Christine’s apartment. “I’m not sure I can do this, Dave! I haven’t had to watch what I eat for 300 years, and even though I’ve only been seriously trying to control my appetite for a few hours, I already feel terrible! I just don’t think I can keep this up for much longer so…I guess that means I’m going to get fat!” Christine hung her head in shame. “That’s why I bought the larger outfits. I’ll probably end up growing into them later. I am aware that overweight females are not considered attractive by most people in this region of the world, so I will not blame you if you don’t want to have a future fat girl for a girlfriend!”

Once they had pulled into the parking lot of a place Christine didn’t recognize, Dave put the truck in park and took Christine’s hands in his own and started speaking. “Now I want you to listen very carefully, Christine, this is important. I didn’t fall in love with you because of how you look, although you are very beautiful. I fell for you because you’re honest, and smart, and generous, and compassionate, and you have more Christmas spirit than anyone I’ve ever meet. And as long as those things about you don’t change, you will always be beautiful to me, even If you end up being the most…full figured woman on earth, not that I think that’s likely. I just want you to be happy, so…”

Christine’s mouth had hung open for a moment before she interrupted Dave. “Wait. Stop. Go back to the other part. Did you just say that you love me!? That you’re actually in love with me!? When did you know!? Why didn’t you say so before!?”

Dave shrugged nervously, realizing too late that, in his attempt to make Christine feel better, he had brought out the “L word” before he knew how his girlfriend would react. The man blushed “I think I knew after speaking with you the very first time we met. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to scare you off. I just didn’t know if you felt the same way, so…”

“So you choose not to say anything. I understand. I’ve been doing the same thing.” Christine smiled and kissed David, forgetting all about her fears of getting fat as she became lost in the euphoria caused by Dave’s unintentional, but heartfelt, confession of love. When she finally pulled away from David a couple of minutes later, she added with a million watt smile on her face. “And I’m in love with you too! Now what were you saying before?”

Dave grinned widely. “I was saying that I want you to be happy, and I definitely don’t want you to starve yourself. I’ve seen how much joy food brings you, and I guessed that you were used to eating a lot from being an elf on the North Pole.” Christine confirmed Dave’s word with a nod, and with the blushing of her cheeks. “That’s why I’ve always indulged your every food related whim whenever we went out. In fact I used to feel guilty because I worried that enabling your eating habits might be harmful to your health now that you are human. Now that I know that’s not the case, I’m just going to be up front about it. Look at where we are.”

Christine finally took a close look at the building the truck was in front of. It was an all you can eat buffet. Christine had heard of such places, but she had never been to one. However, the idea of a place where you could literally eat as much as you want in one sitting had always seemed appealing to her, since, even at the North Pole, she had only had time to snack constantly between projects in the workshop. Now that she was actually in front of a buffet, Christine badly wanted to eat here. Her growling stomach agreed with her. Still…Christine frowned. “I appreciate you trying to be a gentleman by feeding me, and I’m glad you aren’t going to leave me because I might get fat, but you didn’t have to bring me to a place like this, where I will most likely eat more than I should. If we go someplace with smaller portions, I can still at least continue trying to lose weight and…”

David shook his head. “That’s your choice, of course, Christine, but you don’t have to diet if you don’t want to. In fact…” Dave gulped nervously. “I don’t want you to. The truth is that I want you to be happy all of the time, and I don’t want you to make yourself miserable even one more second by fighting what your body obviously wants. And what it wants right now is food. And probably lots of it.” Christine blushed again, but let Dave continue speaking. “This probably sounds really weird, but the truth is...now that I know it won’t hurt your health, I would much rather have you eat whatever you want and become fat and happy than make yourself miserable by trying to lose weight.” David cringed, hoping that his choice of words hadn’t freaked his girlfriend out too much.

Christine felt like Dave was telling the truth, and she was delighted he was taking things so well, but she wanted to check in with her boyfriend one more time before she simply took the plunge into a lifestyle of overeating, let go of her former, slim figure, and intentionally slid into life in the fat lane. “Are you seriously telling me it wouldn’t bother you at all if I ate like a pig every day and got fat? Santa said that with my appetite, I could get really, really FAT. Huge, even.”

Dave laughed good naturedly. “Christine, even if you ended up with more chins that a Chinese phonebook, it wouldn’t change the way I feel about you in the slightest.”

Christine smiled. She didn’t really understand the phone book reference, but Dave’s intention had been clear, he would love her no matter how big she got, and he actually wanted her to eat whatever she wanted, just because he thought that would make her happy. Deciding that she no longer had a reason to resist the inevitable, Christine realized that her appetite would guarantee that she would get fat eventually, and she knew that both she and Dave would be a lot happier if she just accepted that fact now. Besides, the ex- elf was confident that getting fat would not actually prevent her from doing the things she loved ,as long as magic kept her healthy. And she would still make time to dance for fun while alone, or with Dave and/or the children so that her muscles wouldn’t atrophy from disuse. Therefore, Christine opened the passenger side door and walked quickly toward the buffet. “What are we waiting for then?! I’m starving! And you know…” Christine smiled at the man she thought must be the best boyfriend in the whole world. “a girl has to eat!”


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Christine walked in the buffet and smelled all the different foods the restaurant had to offer, she felt like she was in paradise. The facility had many tasty but healthy items, like fruit, vegetables, ,soups, grilled chicken and sandwiches, but it had several other high calorie offerings as well, such as burgers, fries, pizza, pasta, and various other fatty items. But what Christine was most looking forward to was the dessert section: which had various types of puddings, pies, and cakes, as well a soft serve ice cream machine. Since she was so hungry, and was now excited at the prospect of being able to eat to her heart’s content without feeling guilty once again, the ex-elf wanted to eat a little bit of EVERYTHING! She wasn’t sure she would be able to accomplish that lofty goal, but Christine already knew two things. One, she was going to make an absolute pig out of herself. And two, she would actually be able to thoroughly enjoy the experience without guilt this time, since she no longer felt the need to worry about her weight now she knew gaining wouldn’t hurt her. It also helped that Dave had said he didn’t care if she got fat.

After paying for their meals (Christine had insisted on paying this time, since David had paid for lunch, and she basically had an unlimited supply of money), the ex-elf and her boyfriend both went straight for the section where the healthier food items were. David filled his medium sized plate with some mixed veggies without butter, a turkey sandwich, and a small bowel of strawberries. Christine, who was ravenously hungry for more calorific fare but still wanted to eat at least a few healthy items, put the same items on her extra-large plate, but she also added a large chicken breast, a bowel of creamy tomato soup, and a Caesar salad that she smothered in dressing. Christine also added a large glob of butter to her vegetables. The couple then got there drinks, a glass of orange juice for Dave, and some hot chocolate for Christine, and sat down at a table to enjoy their meal.

While the couple was doing all of these things, Dave was watching his girlfriend pile her plate high with food and privately wondering if his love for Christine had driven him absolutely crazy. After all, most men would hate it if their girlfriend started gaining weight as quickly as Christine had, and they would certainly not encourage their girlfriend to eat whatever they wanted and get fat, as he had done. And men were supposed to want their women to be slim, weren’t they? Yes, Dave admitted to himself, he loved Christine for more than her looks, so it made sense he would continue to do so no matter what she looked like. And yes, it was also true that the ex-elf would not experience any health problem if she gained a lot of weight. Even so, Dave was starting to think that it had been a crazy idea to tell Christine that she could just eat much as she wanted and get as fat as her body could get. He was even considering the possibility that both he, and Christine herself, would regret him not drawing some line, some weight limit, even if it was a large number, like 200 pounds, to her continued expansion. ,  
After Christine had taken her first bite and filled her mouth with creamy tomato soup, however, all such thoughts fled her boyfriend’s mind as he remembered why he had told her she could eat what she wanted. As Dave watched his girlfriend’s eyes light up with happiness, saw her lips transform her face with its smile, and heard her moan quietly with pleasure, he instantly knew that he, at least, would never regret his decision, even if Christine became the fattest woman on earth. Eating food just made Christine so happy, and Dave simply couldn’t bring himself to put a limit on the happiness of the girl he loved so much. Besides, he knew that he was so in love with Christine that he would never be able to see her as anything less than gorgeous, no matter how much of her there would be to love in the future. If that made him a little kooky, then so be it. After all, Dave had loved Christine when she had still, as an elf, technically been from a different species than him, and the man really couldn’t see how still loving her when she got fat could be any weirder than that.

While Dave was still in the middle of eating the only plate of food he would be enjoying this evening, Christine had already finished scarfing down her first plate, and quickly got up to get another three, making a beeline for some more high calorie fare this time. These plates was loaded with a triple cheese burger with lettuce, pickles, ketchup, tomato and mayo; as well as several handfuls of French fries, four slices of supreme pizza, topped with three kinds of meat and several types of veggies, and a large helping of fettuccine Alfredo Dave’s eyes grew wide as saucers as he watched his still relatively tiny girlfriend inhale all of her food, while making note of the various flavors she was experiencing for the first time. She started with the pasta, which she commented, with a disappointed look on her face, was not as good as the pasta at the restaurants Dave had taken her to. But the dish was still obviously tasty to Christine’s inexperienced palate, since she not only ate all of the fettuccine, but scooped up all the sauce off of her plate and quietly slurped it down with a spoon. Dave took notice of all this, and the appreciative smile his girlfriend sent his way as she thanked him for bringing her here, but his interest really peaked when Christine tried her first cheeseburger. The ex-elf’s eyes widened as she took her first bite of the item, and they closed as she slowly chewed, savoring all of the different sweet, salty, and savory tastes that were rolling around in her mouth all at once. After swallowing her first bite, Christine turned and looked right at Dave. “What is this food item called and where can I get it in the future? I must have more!”

Dave smiled. “That is a cheeseburger. You can find them in a lot of places, but the most common place to get them would be at a fast food restaurant.”

Christine smiled, but didn’t quite comprehend what her boyfriend was talking about, so she took her magic book out of her bag, careful to conceal it from everyone but her boyfriend, and with a conspiratorial wink toward Dave, who knew what she was doing, asked the book: “What is fast food?” After the book gave her an answer, Christine smiled. “So I can actually get more of these cheeseburgers while driving between other activities, without having to stop at a restaurant to eat? Amazing!”

Dave chuckled at his girlfriend’s naivete and enthusiasm for such a mundane culinary feat as Christine quickly tore through the rest of her burger. “Yeah, and you can get some more French fries at those places as well.”

The former elf finished chewing the last bite of her burger, swallowed, then asked. “What are French fries?”

Dave simply pointed to the fries on one of Christine’s plates which she evidently hadn’t known the name of, and his girlfriend nodded in comprehension. “Oh. I’ll try those next, then.” Christine smiled after she ate her first fry, and made an “mmm” sound. David then suggested she might like the fries even better if she dipped them in ketchup. Thankfully, Christine already knew what that was, so she thanked Dave for his suggestion and poured a small amount of the red substance onto the newly vacated space on her plate where her burger had just been out of the bottle on the table. After dipping another fry in the ketchup and placing it in her mouth, the ex-elf chewed on the item with her mouth closed, allowing a large smile to form on her face.

Evidently, Dave noted, Christine liked the combo of sweet and salty on her taste buds, because she quickly devoured the rest of the fries after dipping them in ketchup, sometimes three or four at a time. After she was done with the greasy food item, Christine smiled at Dave. “Wow. If the cheeseburgers and fries at some of those places are as good as the ones here, I will have to try some more soon. Maybe I can even search for some fast food places on the internet and get some tomorrow.”

From the way Christine had taken to the greasy food items, Dave guessed that Christine would REALLY enjoy some of the burger places in the area that, honestly, served much better burgers and fries than the ones at this buffet, and he noted that his girlfriend may even become a “junk food junkie.” Strangely, this thought did not bother David at all as he watched his girlfriend tear through the rest of the food on her plate with gusto, since he knew that food made the girl he loved so happy he no longer cared what it did to her figure. Christine finished the rest of the items quickly, while letting out several low, quiet moans of appreciation for the simple culinary fare that only she and Dave could hear, and causing Dave to wonder how such a petite young woman could fit so much food in her stomach.

The former elf did not, however, make any comments about the pizza, since she had already sampled that type of dish when the VanCamp parent’s had ordered pizza for her, Ally, and Will to eat for dinner one night. Quite honestly, that pizza had been better then what she was eating now, but the four slices were still delicious, and Christine was also enjoying the experience of eating this much food in one sitting. Finally, she finished her plates, sat back in her chair, and undid the notches on her belt without taking the belt off. Despite the fact that Christine and Dave were in a secluded corner of the restaurant, many people eating at the buffet were now staring at the still somewhat petite girl who could eat so much food. But Christine didn’t even notice all of the pairs of eyes upon her, and Dave just didn’t care. The ex elf rubbed her belly, which was now aching from her over-consumption of food. She was undeniably full, so full she knew it would probably be unwise for her to even move at this point. And yet…Christine looked at the two remaining slices of chocolate pie and one remaining slice of cherry cheesecake in the desert section. They called to her. Also, the former elf wanted to experience that feeling of being absolutely stuffed once again, and those deserts would certainly help her to get that feeling. But Christine knew she wouldn’t be able to walk to get the food items in her current condition. Blushing a deep red, the ex-elf turned to her boyfriend and spoke in an embarrassed tone. ‘Dave, could you please get something for me?”

...Later that night

Dave escorted, actually half carried, Christine to her room in the apartment complex. The ex-elf was still thoroughly stuffed from desert even 45 minutes after she had finished eating. David smiled at the memory of Christine desperately scarfing down all the slices of cake and pie on her plate as if her life depended on it, not knowing that Christine was trying to outrace the full feeling in her stomach. The ex-elf had wanted to finish her food before her stomach could tell her brain that she was too full to continue eating. Afterward, the woman hadn’t been able to move for almost 5 minutes ,and Christine had rubbed her belly to get rid of the pain that her absolutely stuffed stomach was giving her. And yet, the smile on the woman from the North Pole’s face and the twinkling in her eye had given away just how much pleasure that stuffed feeling was giving her

. By the time Christine was ready to leave (with Dave’s assistance), half of the pairs of eyes in the restaurant had been looking at her, and the other half, which belonged to people who were embarrassed for the girl who had made a pig of herself, had been looking straight down. All of them had expected Christine to burp after that large meal, but the concussive eructation never came. It was at this point that Christine had finally realized that other people besides Dave had noticed her gluttonous display, and the ex-elf blushed in embarrassment. However, the stare that had bothered her the most was the concealed angry one which came from the manager of the establishment who was trying and failing to smile (it came out like a grimace) while standing near the exit to the restaurant. Christine had whispered in her boyfriend’s ear. “The owner of this establishment looks like he is angry with me. Did I do something wrong?”

It had then been Dave’s turn to blush as he whispered back. “Technically, no. It is an all you can eat buffet, after all. But most people that come here probably don’t eat as much as you did. This place probably lost money on your meal.”

The very thought that she might have accidentally cheated this establishment out of making a profit had obviously upset Christine. “Oh my. Well, we can’t have that.” Christine, still leaning on her boyfriend for support, had then pulled enough money out of her magic purse to pay for two more meals and handed the money to the manager, causing the man’s frown to immediately turn upside down as the ex elf spoke to the owner and manager of the establishment. “This should cover all the food I ate. I’m sorry I had so much, but everything was just so good!”

The manager, now in a more genial mode, had just chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. As long as you keep paying like that, you can keep coming back here and eat as much as you want!”

The ex-elf had smiled back at the manager. “Thank you so much! That sounds like a fair deal for both of us. I think I will come by here often from now on!”

After Dave had helped Christine into his car, the man drove his girlfriend to her apartment building. Since Christine was still very stuffed, he had had to help her into her apartment, which is what had brought the couple into this current moment. After Christine, still holding onto Dave with one arm, opened the door to her dwelling, she asked her boyfriend if he wouldn’t mind laying her down on her bed. As Dave led her to that location, he took note of the sofa, TV, and all of the Christmas decorations, including mistletoe, various colored lights, a Christmas reef on the back side of her apartment’s door, and even a fully decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the living area, that were in Christine’s apartment.

In truth, Dave had been inside this apartment before when he had gone looking for Christine when she had briefly returned to the North Pole before deciding to return to the “real world” forever. But at that time, the apartment hadn’t been furnished, much less decorated, at all. Christine blushed as Dave looked at all the Christmas items in her apartment. “I know all of this stuff is out of season here, but me and the other elves celebrated Christmas, and the spirit of joy and giving that comes with it, all year long at the North Pole. And I guess all of this stuff just helps me to…”

“Feel a little less homesick?” Dave interrupted gently, and Christine just nodded. Dave sighed. Sometimes, he felt guilty when he thought of all that Christine had given up to stay with him and the VanCamps. She had given up all of her elf friends at the North Pole, the chance to see Santa every day, and even the immortality that had been her birthright as an elf. Dave was not about to begrudge his girlfriend the chance to feel closer to her old home. “Don’t worry about it. It’s your place. You can keep this stuff out all year long if it makes you feel better! Now, where is your bedroom, exactly?” Christine smiled and pointed to the correct door. She was very thankful to have such an understanding boyfriend. Actually, that gave the ex-elf an idea.

After Dave placed Christine on her bed, the former elf turned to her boyfriend. “Dave, can you do me a favor? My stomach is still really hurting and…I was wondering if you could rub my belly? I’m still new to this boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, and I don’t really know if it’s appropriate to ask you do that or not but…” Before Christine could say another word, Dave smiled and pulled her shirt, which was now hugging her stomach tightly, despite the fact that her belt was undone, up just enough to leave her belly exposed. Christine smiled as her boyfriend began to gently massage her belly in a circular motion, causing the pain in the her stomach to diminish and replacing it with a pleasurable sensation that Christine would forever after associate with Dave’s touch on her skin. As her boyfriend continued rubbing her belly, the ex elf found herself lying down on her bed as Dave continued making the circular motion on her stomach.

The ex elf was unaware that, as her boyfriend was doing this, Dave was finding himself imagining Christine growing fatter, her belly bulging out past her waistband and onto her lap, her face growing rounder and adding another chin, her thighs thickening until they touched....Nor did Christine see Dave shake himself out of this fantasy, a fantasy which he did not understand, but found arousing all the same. However, David decided to analyze his strange thought processes later, when Christine didn’t need him to help relieve some of the pain in her stomach. After several minutes of rubbing his girlfriend’s belly, Dave stopped making the circular motion with his hands, and Christine was happy to find that her stomach felt a 100X better. What she did not know was that this was partially because the rubbing motion had freed up a gas pocket that had been trapped inside her stomach, allowing that gas to travel up…”UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!”…and out. Christine covered her mouth after the massive belch had escaped her lips, but it was too late. The huge burp had already escaped her body.

Christine covered her eyes out of embarrassment. But Dave took his girlfriend’s hand away from her face and looked at Christine with eyes filled with love and compassion. “Hey, don’t worry about it.” Dave then leaned in to give Christine what he had intended to be a chaste kiss, but his girlfriend pulled him on top of her and opened her mouth to allow her tongue to meet his, and the couple was soon passionately making out on the bed, lost in their feelings for each other.

When Christine tried to pull Dave’s shirt of his body in response to an instinctual drive she had never felt before, however, David reluctantly pulled away, causing Christine to look down in shame. “I shouldn’t have done that should I? I don’t understand. I wanted to pull your clothes off, but I didn’t really understand why, or what I wanted and…”The ex-elf stopped talking, apparently at a loss for words as tears filled her eyes, making Dave almost feel sorry that he had pulled away. Almost.

Dave sighed. The truth was that he was pretty new to all of this too. He had never gotten into the dating scene in high school or community college like his friends had, because he just didn’t see the point of dating someone he couldn’t see himself spending the rest of his life with. It turned out that Dave had high standards in this regard, not so much concerning how a girl should look, but what her character should be like. Every time young David had found a girl he might be interested in and did a closer examination of her behavior, that prospective love interest would come up short in some way. She would turn out to be vain, or lazy, or dishonest, or self-centered. So David hadn’t dated until after college, and even then, he only did so to humor his sister, who kept trying to fix him up with one of her friends. David had to admit, all of the dates that Sarah had made him go on had been at least marginally enjoyable, and the women his sister had tried to set him up with had all been decent enough people, but they just didn’t measure up, and he never went on a second date with any of them. And He definitely had never had sex with any of them.

He had a different problem with Christine, however. She was everything he had ever looked for in a woman: smart, honest, compassionate, hard working, passionate, funny, and outgoing. The fact that she was also physically attractive was just icing on already perfect cake. The fact remained, however, that she, through no fault of her own, was woefully ignorant about many aspects of the world and the human condition. Sex just happened to be one of the things that Christine appeared to know next to nothing about. Unfortunately, Dave was just as sexually inexperienced as his ex-elf girlfriend. However, he at least knew enough to know that sex was what he and Christine would have ended up doing if he had not intervened. He also knew that, as bad as he wanted to make love to his girlfriend, neither of them was ready for that yet. For one thing, he hadn’t brought a condom, and he was pretty sure that Christine wasn’t taking any form of birth control, if she even knew what that was.

Still, Dave knew he had to tread carefully now, and make it clear to Christine that he was not rejecting her as a person just because he had turned down a sexual advance. Christine already seemed ashamed of what she had done, which is the last thing David wanted. He did not want to make her feel worse. David shook his head to clear his thoughts before he spoke. “It’s okay, Christine. You didn’t do anything wrong and you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s just not the right time for us to do that yet.”

David spent the better part of 3 hours (Christine kept interrupting him with questions) awkwardly explaining to his girlfriend that she now apparently had a sex drive that had caused her to behave the way she had. He also told her that it was perfectly normal for a human being to have those explained what sex was and why it was important for them to use protection (which he also explained briefly) when (Dave was pretty sure it wouldn’t be if at this point) they did have make love for the first time. During this time, David also answered all of Christine’s questions regarding this delicate topic as best he could. Finally, Dave Gabriel emphasized that, even after they had protection in place, he believed they should wait to make love until the moment was right. He confessed that he wanted their mutual “first time” to be special.  
At this point, Christine was very confused. On the one hand, she was glad that Dave had stopped the two of them from rushing into sex and potentially getting her pregnant before she was ready to have a child (if she could get pregnant now, Christine was honesty clueless on that point). On the other hand, she was disappointed that she could not make love to Dave now, especially since her boyfriend had a way of explaining sex that made the experience seem exciting and magical, as long as it was done with the right person. And Christine was absolutely certain Dave was the one she would want to share that experience with. However, she was glad that David’s talk with her about sex had been so informative. She was also glad that he had revealed to her that he was a virgin as well(something which the ex-elf was actually happy about, since that revelation made her feel less pressured about her “performance” with Dave in the future). However, she was confused about what Dave meant about waiting for the right moment. Wasn’t any moment they spent alone together special? Why would they need to single out any specific time in that regard? Finally, Christine just decided to ask what was really on her mind. “Okay, Dave. I understand now why we need to use protection for sex. But after I’m on birth control, and you have a condom, how long will we need to wait to make love? Because the whole process just sounds very exciting and I can’t wait to…how did you put it? Be with you. How will we know when it’s the right moment!?”

Dave just sighed. He didn’t really know how to explain this. He figured Christine would know when the moment was right before he would, when it came. So he said as much. “We’ll just know. We’ll feel it, just like we felt it when we fell in love with each other.”

Christine’s face broke into a small smile. Dave’s answer was not informative as she would have liked, but it made sense to her. She remembered the exact moment she knew she had fallen in love with David, after he told her about his part in helping the homeless in his community for Christmas, and his commitment to spreading Christmas spirit. If knowing the “right moment” to have sex with her boyfriend for the first time was like that, she would definitely know when it was the right time to make love to Dave. However, right now, it still felt like the right time for something else. During the course of their discussion about sex, she and Dave had shifted their bodily positions on the bed several times. At this present moment, Dave ‘s body was laid out flat on the bed, with his head on a pillow, and Christine was laying on her side with her head on her boyfriend’s chest.

Christine looked at her bedside clock. It was already 10 P.M. She knew that Dave would probably excuse himself to leave soon, but Christine did not want him to go. Sure enough, Dave was already starting to shift his position on the bed to slip out before his girlfriend interrupted him with her voice. “Please don’t go.” Dave looked down, with his chin on his upper chest, allowing his face to come close to touching his girlfriend’s head. The expression on his face was inquisitive, telling Christine that she would need to be more specific with her request. Christine sighed. “I know it’s late, and you were probably about to excuse yourself to go home but…I want you to stay here with me tonight, if you don’t mind, that is.”

There was a nervous edge to the ex-elf’s voice as she elaborated. “I know we aren’t going to make love yet, but…I like just having you here in my bed with me and neither one of us has work tomorrow and I was just thinking that…”

Dave gently cut of his girlfriend’s nervous rambling with a smile. “Okay. I’ll stay then. Just for tonight.” Christine rewarded her boyfriend with a radiant smile that took his breath away. After Christine pulled up the covers around the two of them, the couple was fast asleep within minutes. Although the slightly more plump ex-elf had a dreamless sleep that night, David had several erotic dreams about Christine eating lots of food and growing to about 5X her current size while his hand unconsciously rubbed his girlfriend’s potbelly repeatedly. The meaning of these dreams would plague the man’s thoughts in the morning, but right now, both Dave and Christine were happy and content. All seemed right with the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine sighed as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. Looking at her body, which was naked at this particular moment, the ex-elf surveyed the damage that several months of utter, absolute gorging had done to her figure. Although the woman from the North Pole couldn’t bring herself to regret all the time she had spent feasting to her heart’s content on delicious items both familiar (such as candy, burgers, and pasta) and new (like burritos and lobster), she silently acknowledged to herself that all of those calories had really done a number on her once-slim frame. This was a fact several other people had taken notice of while Christine had done her best to ignore the changes to her body.

The ex-elf had been perfectly aware that she had been living in denial for the past six months. Although she had taken Dave’s (and her stomach’s) advice to eat what she wanted, as much as she wanted, whenever she wanted, Santa’s former employee had still been ambivalent about her increasing girth, so she had taken as many steps as she could to ignore her own steadily widening frame. At first, this task hadn’t been very difficult. She avoided looking in the mirror as much as possible, and only used a vanity mirror to style her hair and make-up, doing her best to ignore her bulging cheeks and emerging second chin. The former elf had also taken to cutting out all of the tags on her clothes, so that she would remain ignorant of how big she had gotten when she had to move up a size. Thankfully, Christine had still not run out of the (formerly) over-sized clothes from her shopping trip with Dave half a year ago (she had gone to several plus-size clothing stores as well), but her largest outfits were starting to become snug, and she knew she would be due for a wardrobe change soon. Unfortunately, none of these strategies concealed Christine’s rather large weight gain from other people, and although David had, of course, said nothing about how big his girlfriend was getting, the VanCamps had been a different story.

Ally and Will had been the first two members of the family to comment on Christine’s rapid transformation. This was despite the fact that Christine made a point never to overeat (at least not too much) in front of the children, as she did not want to model eating habits that would be unhealthy for normal humans in front of her two charges. Even so, the younger VanCamps were neither stupid, nor blind, and they had certainly noticed that the sitter that they spent so much time with was becoming noticeably chubbier every day. And when Ally accidentally opened the glove box in Christine’s vehicle with her knee a couple of months ago, several burger wrappers and empty French fry boxes from the numerous fast food joints that Christine had gotten food from before being called for a last minute sitting job with the children spilled out onto the floor. This had been all the opening Ally had needed as the young girl talked to the sitter that she considered to be one of her best friends: “Christine, are you okay? Because Will and I have been noticing that you’ve been gaining a little weigh lately…” even the young girl knew that was an understatement. “And now we see how much you’ve been eating, and well…my brother and I are a little concerned.” Will said nothing, but nodded his head vigorously in the back seat to confirm his sister’s words.

Christine had sighed. “Thank you both for your concern, but everything is fine. I’m just used to eating a lot from my days at the North Pole and guess I never really kicked the habit now that I’m human. But don’t worry, Santa told me his magic would keep me healthy no matter how big I got, so you don’t need to worry about my health because I’m gaining weight. Just don’t tell your parent’s about this, okay? I don’t want them to freak out.” The children quickly agreed and nodded their heads.

Christine had then spent the rest of the car ride to Will’s basketball game (which Mr. Van Camp had made time to see the last half off, despite his busy schedule) and Ally’s dance practice (during which Christine tried to apologize to Ally’s dance instructor for her comments about the older looking woman’s weight, but the instructor insisted she didn’t know what Christine was talking about, while the young VanCamp showed considerable improvements in her form and rhythm, and Ally’s mom was able to pick her daughter up after class) explaining to the children that, unfortunately, it was still important for them to eat right, because they had no magic protecting them. Christine felt hypocritical when she made this speech, as she noted that it was dreadfully unfair that most humans couldn’t eat like she did without risking their health. But the ex-elf didn’t see how she could possibly change that.

But that embarrassing encounter with the younger VanCamps had been nothing compared to the dreadful conversation the ex-elf had been forced to endure with Sara VanCamp three weeks ago. The mother had pulled her children’s sitter aside one day so that she and her husband could talk to her about something. In reality, this had really only amounted to Mr. VanCamp nodding nervously and saying “uh-huh” to reinforce his wife’s points while Sara (in a very long, round-about way) tried to ask Christine if there was something wrong, because she had “put on a few pounds” (the VanCamps were apparently VERY nice about the whole weight issue). Sara wanted to know if her sitter might consider attending counseling if she was overeating due to some emotional struggle. The mom had even suggested a few diets that her children’s favorite sitter could try, and asked Christine if she wouldn’t mind going to the gym with her every now and again.

The former elf, not really knowing what to say, had merely replied: “Thank you very much for your concern, Mrs. Vancamp, but I’m aware of my weight situation and I’m fine with it.” Christine hadn’t been sure how true that last part was, but she continued talking anyway. “I won’t be needing any help with this. But thanks again.”  
After that, it had been Sara who hadn’t known what to say, and the family matriarch had just nodded dumbly and mumbled something about “Being here to talk if you change your mind.”, and Christine had walked out of the house so that she could be on time for her date with Dave at a Chinese buffet that had just opened up in their area.

Even so, Sara’s obviously understated words had gotten to Christine, and after building up her courage for over a week, she had finally broken down and bought a scale. But before she could bring herself to step on it, Christine had decided to mentally evaluate her appearance using her bathroom mirror to prepare herself for the number’s she would see, before comparing them to the digits she had seen on a pay scale when she had weighed herself six months ago the day after her first visit to a buffet. Christine was not sure how to feel about the woman she saw in the mirror, she only knew she looked like a completely different person then the svelte elf she had been at the North Pole. There before Christine stood the image of a very large woman. This woman had chubby cheeks, two chins, flabby arms and legs complete with cottage cheese thighs that met even when she was standing fully upright, large sagging breasts, and a large belly, which, from the look of the rolls forming on the woman’s mid-section, would soon become a double belly. Christine gasped as she realized this was her. This is what she looked like. Using her plump hands and sausage-like fingers, Christine felt her back, which had accumulated several soft rolls of back fat that oozed between her fingers, and her large, squishy, cellulite coated ass which spread out behind which the former elf noted she could not see only because her large belly obscured her vision of her backside.

Christine sighed one last time, preparing herself to be greeted by a large number as she finally stepped on the scale. But she still wasn’t prepared for the number that flashed before her eyes after she pushed her belly away enough to read it.

“Sixty pounds!” Christine couldn’t stop herself from crying out. “I know I was eating a lot, but how can I have gained 60 pounds in six months!?” Christine began to cry when she realized that this meant that she had actually added about 75 pounds to her formerly slim frame since becoming human, pushing her out of a “healthy” weight class and well into the obesity category. She knew she shouldn’t have been surprised, as her formerly ravenous appetite had expanded even more over the past half of a year as her belly did this same.

But even so, Christine was freaking out as the next sentence left her mouth before she could stop herself from saying it. “I’m fat.”

There it was, the truth at last. She, Christine, formerly one of the fittest people she knew, was fat. And she didn’t know how to feel about that, so she added, just to let the reality of her situation sink in: “I’m very fat!”

Christine began to hyperventilate. She didn’t know what to do. She felt like a stranger in her own body right now, but the ex-elf knew that, after she had given her appetite free reign for so long, she would never be able to go on a diet now. She would never be thin again. In fact, it was very likely that she would continue to grow even fatter. And that thought was so foreign to the ex-elf that it frightened her almost to the point of panic.

Not knowing what else to do, Christine called Dave, the one person she knew always knew how to make her feel better, and asked him to come over right away, not thinking about the fact that she was still completely naked, or that her boyfriend had still never seen her that way. The couple had been taking things slow since that day at the buffet, although they had had numerous sleepovers at her and Dave’s places in which they had slept together, but not “slept together.”

Christine was still staring at her fat form in the mirror 5 minutes later when Dave, who had sped to his girlfriend’s apartment, ignoring all speed limit signs, after hearing Christine’s anxious voice over the phone, knocked on the door. After confirming it was her boyfriend by looking through the door’s peephole, Christine (still not remembering that she shouldn’t be doing this while naked) quickly opened the door and swiftly dragged her boyfriend into the her apartment before shutting the door. Fortunately, none of her neighbors had seen what happened, but Dave was getting an eyeful of his fat, naked girlfriend’s form. The man gulped. Dave tried to look at Christine’s face. He really did. But even a gentleman is still just a man, and his traitorous eyes soon drifted downward as he stared, completely awestruck at his beautiful, extremely voluptuous girlfriend’s very naked form.

Noticing Dave’s eye movement’s but not yet knowing how to interpret her boyfriend’s behavior as he stared at her breasts and belly, it finally hit Christine that she was still naked. In front of David. Who she had promised to take things slow with. The ex-elf briefly considered putting on a robe, or at least trying to cover her boobs with her hands (her lower bits were covered by her overhanging belly), but decided against it. The damage was done, after all. David had seen what he had seen.

Besides, Christine decided she needed to know Dave’s honest opinion of her current appearance anyway, and this seemed like a good way to find that out. Blushing, Christine decided to start things off. “I’m sorry about this. I just weighed myself, I freaked out and I…” The former elf blushed harder, “completely forgot that I was still naked. But now that you are here, I need your honest opinion on some things, and I guess it would be best for me to just stay like this while you give me that. And I need you to be completely honest with me, ok?” Christine sighed and decided to start with a test question to determine if Dave would be honest with her. “Am I fat?”

Dave gulped and stared at his girlfriend like a deer caught in the headlights of an 18 wheeler. He knew that was a loaded question, but he couldn’t see any way out of answering it, so he finally mumbled. “Yes.” Dave silently cursed his own honest-to a fault nature as Christine hung her head in shame, and the man quickly added. “And you are also the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

Christine looked up and met her boyfriend’s eyes with her own and blinked in confusion when she couldn’t find any hint of deceit in his eyes “What?!” Christine honestly couldn’t understand how Dave could think her new, obese body was beautiful. Oh, she had believed Dave when he had said he would love her no matter how big she got, and therefore, would never find her repulsive, but she hadn’t honestly believed he would find her just as attractive as she had been when she was thin.

  
And yet, judging by the intense gaze that Dave was now shooting at her own naked frame, which was even more powerful than the look he had given her on the day the two of them had met, her boyfriend was telling the truth. He really did find her beautiful. The ex-elf shook her head in confusion. “I don’t understand! You just admitted to me that I’ve allowed myself to get fat! How can you think this…” Christine shook her belly for emphasis, which also caused her thighs and boobs to jiggle. Sadly, the former elf didn’t notice her boyfriend’s reaction to this action as his jaw nearly met the floor as his girlfriend continued her rant. “Is beautiful?! I’m becoming a whale and it’s my own fault! I just keep eating and eating and eating and growing fatter and fatter and…”

Dave held up his hand and cut his girlfriend off. “And I’ve never tried to stop you. In fact, I’ve encouraged you to eat what you want and taken you out to fancy restaurants with large portions of food. I’ve even treated you to all you can eat buffets and gotten more plates of food for you when you were too full to stand, but still wanted to eat more. Why do you think I did all of those things for you and never once complained that you were gaining so much weight? Or why I even encouraged you not to worry about getting fat?”

Christine shrugged and gave her boyfriend a puzzled look. “I don’t know. I never really thought about it. I just thought it was because you wanted me to be happy, and eating does that for me. But I guess that does seem like a lot. Especially if you hadn’t really liked my weight gain. I mean, I suppose you could have at least politely asked me to slow down my eating, but you never have. It’s almost as if…”

Now it was Christine’s turn to drop her jaw as a look of understanding passed over her face. “You like that I’m gaining weight!” Dave’s blushing was all the confirmation of this point that Christine needed. “That’s it, isn’t it!? You like that I keep eating and getting fatter! You like this!” Christine once again shook her belly to emphasize her point, and this time she noticed that her boyfriend’s eyes were transfixed on the way this action made her entire body jiggle. The North Polean shook her head in amazement and disbelief. She knew that, in certain periods of human history, larger women had been considered attractive, and still were in some parts of the world, but there was so much anti-fat bias in the United States that Christine found it hard to believe that Dave still found her beautiful as a fat girl. No, that wasn’t even the whole truth. He found her more attractive as a fat woman! Christine finally spoke again after almost a minute of shocked silence. “But why?! Why would you like me better fat?!”

Dave blushed even harder than before. “I’m not entirely sure. I only realized I felt that way about six months ago and I’m still coming to grips with why I feel that way. But if I had to guess…” The man gazed into his girlfriend’s eyes with such an earnest look that it made the latter party shudder. “You were… you are…so beautiful that I just couldn’t imagine that having more of you to admire and” Dave coughed awkwardly. “to love, could possibly be a bad thing. I guess in my mind, more of you just makes you even more beautiful.”

Christine opened and closed her mouth for another minute while Dave continued looking into her eyes, trying, and failing not to look at his girlfriend’s rubenesque body every few seconds before the ex-elf smiled and finally replied. “I’m surprised you feel that way, Dave, but I’m so glad that you do! But tell me something.” Christine frowned. “When do you want me to stop gaining weight? 200 pounds? 300 pounds? More than that? I just don’t want to get too much of a good thing…” Christine patted her belly in a playful manner, chuckling as Dave’s eyes followed her movements. “and get too big even for you. You know what I mean?”

Dave shook his head and said with so much conviction that Christine instantly believed him. “That will never happen. I promise that you will always be the most gorgeous creature on earth to me even if you become the biggest person that ever lived. In your case, I think ‘too much of a good thing’ would be a great thing!” The ex-elf’s boyfriend shrugged nervously again and added. “And like I said, I love you and I want you to be happy. No matter what. And if that means that you keep eating and getting bigger, then I say ‘bon a petite!’ “

Christine gave her boyfriend a million watt grin that grew even wider when she saw the bulge in Dave’s pants that showed that the man was obviously telling the truth about his attraction to her. Christine had known ever since Dave told her about sex what a boner was, and that he found them terribly embarrassing when they happened in front of her, but the ex-elf was happy that her body could incite such an...enthusiastic response from her boyfriend. Besides, Dave’s obvious arousal was only mirroring the heat that was coming from between her own legs at the moment. This gave Christine an idea she decided to act upon almost instantly now that she knew with absolute certainty that she had the best, most loving boyfriend in the whole world, and that she had never felt this happy, loved and accepted in her life. The ex-elf nervously grabbed her boyfriend’s member, feeling it throb in her hand underneath his pants, and whispered in his ear with an earnest voice of her own. “I love you too! Now, let me help you find something to do with this!”

Dave shivered in a mixture of nervousness and anticipation of the event he had been very patiently waiting six months for. “Are you sure? You are certain this is the right moment?!”

Christine nodded enthusiastically and gasped in an obvious state of arousal. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life! I want you. Now!”

That was all Dave needed to hear before he and Christine took off towards the ex-elf’s bedroom as fast as their legs could carry them while holding each others hands, dodging Christine’s Christmas tree at the center of the living room along the way. The next minute or so was a flurry of activity and limbs as Christine and Dave worked frantically to get Dave’s clothes of his body as quickly as possible before the couple collapsed on the ex-elf’s bed with their mouths and tongues firmly locked together in their moment of passion. Christine quickly guided Dave’s member under her huge belly towards her core. Dave tried to protest that he needed to get a condom but Christine replied that she was on birth control now and that she didn’t want to wait one more second to have him inside her. Six months had been too long as it was. Dave quickly saw his girlfriend’s point and quickly put his own point inside her, causing both of their bodies to start buckling back and forth with pleasure.

As it was the first time for both of them, the action didn’t last all that long, only a few minutes, and both Christine and her boyfriend were quite messy when it was over. But the experience had still been very pleasurable for both members of the couple, despite some initial pain on Christine’s part, and they had both come simultaneously at the end. Despite the fact that both of them, and Christine’s bed, were still a bit of mess, Christine and Dave still laid down still in the afterglow of their lovemaking session for several minutes before cleaning up, just smiling and making eyes at each other. The ex-elf couldn’t help smiling as she thought about how she wanted to repeat that wonderful experience with her boyfriend again very soon. She grinned even wider as she realized that Dave’s obviously very intense feelings for her would only grow stronger as she continued eating and getting fatter, which Christine now knew was her destiny. And she was more than okay with that! If getting fatter meant Christine could continue eating what she wanted AND make her boyfriend continuously want her more and more throughout their lives together well…Christine decided that she would take that. In that moment, the ex-elf realized, among many other important things, that she was really going to enjoy life in the fat lane!


	6. chapter 6/Epilogue

(Readers: please note the changed rating of this story, and the additional story tags. I have added several new elements to this tale in this, the probably far too-long ending of Fat for the Holidays. There is a graphic sex scene which includes f/m anal sex, but I have left notes to make that section easy to skip for readers who do not wish to read such material, and you will not miss any important plot points if you choose to do so. Now, on to the final chapter of this story!)

Christine “Prancer”, a very large young woman who was now just south of 300 pounds, clapped her hands together as the end of Ally's dance routine, which closed out the pageant portion of tonight's Christmas Eve festivities. The ex-elf applauded for all of the young dancers at tonight's performance (although she, and all the other audience members, had unabashedly clapped the loudest for Ally, who had unquestionably been the best ballet dancer of the evening). And Christine barely noticed when her whole body, especially her large double belly, huge breast which had lately started drooping a bit as fat weighed them down, and her basket sized ass cheeks, all shook as a result of her applause.

In point of fact, as soon as Christine had finished applauding, she stopped focusing on most of her body entirely, only staring at the large diamond on her ring finger (which had been carved by lasers into the shape of a snowflake, and had needed to be re-sized three times since the ex-elf received it) for several seconds. Then Christine turned to the man standing to her right, who had just finished applauding Ally VanCamp's performance as loud as Christine and his family, and whispered into the man's ear with a small on her face. “Thanking you for asking me to marry you.”

Dave Gabriel, who now sported thirty more pounds on his frame than he had six months ago, due to some of Christine's eating habits rubbing of on him, smiled at his fiancee and whispered back, “Thank you for saying yes! And it has been almost six months since I asked for your hand Christine! You don't have to keep thanking me!”

Christine's smile widened eve as she shook her head at the overweight, but still unbearably cute and sexy man in front of her. She tried not to look at her fiancee's recently formed pot belly, or Dave's slightly larger ass, the two places where most of Dave's new pounds had settled. Christine had actually found herself appreciating Dave's softening frame more than ever lately, as she had found, like her fiancee had, that her partner only seemed to grow more attractive as he gained weight. But the ex-elf still felt guilty whenever she thought about her contribution to Dave's weight gain, because she feared the effects her fiancee's widening frame might have on his health. Which was why Christine was considering politely asking Dave to go on a diet...after her and Dave's upcoming honeymoon, of course. And if Christine had to cut back on her own eating just a little to support her soon-to-be husband's weight loss, the ex-elf would make that sacrifice to keep the man she loved healthy and happy  
.  
Shaking off that gloomy line of thinking, Christine forced herself to smile again as she said. “As long as you keep making me as happy as I've felt every day since we got together, David Gabriel, I will thank you for asking me to marry you every day for the rest of our lives.”

Dave smiled at his fiancee with a slightly naughty (it had taken awhile for Christine to learn that, in the the context of a romantic relationship, naughty didn't always equal bad, or wrong) gleam in his eye that let her know that, like her, he was thinking of the night he had asked Christine to marry him. The very same night he and the ex-elf had first made love, Shortly after that event, Dave had put his clothes back on, pulled the ring that Christine was now wearing (which the hopelessly in-love Dave had bought shortly after he had started dating Christine) out his jacket pocket, got on one knee, and asked the ex-elf to marry him.

Christine, who had still been completely naked at the time of the proposal, and who had no idea that most romantic relationships progressed slower than this, burst into tears, then shouted at the top of her lungs. “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I would love to marry you, David Gabriel!” And then, just like that, as David had slowly placed the snow-flake shaped ring on Christine's finger, the ex-elf had become David Gabriel's fiancee. And even though both Christine and Dave (the former of which had been warned by a cautiously happy Sara. VanCamp that the mom's babysitter and her brother were moving awfully fast in their relationship after the engagement announcement) knew how rapidly their relationship was progressing, they were both too excited and in love to care.

Besides, Santa himself had been delighted to hear about his ex-employees engagement to Dave when the large man in the red suit had visited her the day after the proposal. The ancient Christmas icon, who had watched over both Dave and Christine all their lives, assured the ex-elf that Dave would make an excellent husband for her, and told her not to worry too much about the length of her courtship with the man, since she had already accepted Dave's proposal....and asked her fiancee for a Christmas wedding..

Santa had warned Christine that marriage took a lot of work, and that the first few years of her and Dave's marriage would be the hardest, as they adjusted to living together as a lawfully wed couple, but he assured Christine that, overall, her marriage to David Gabriel would be a happy, life-long one. The Christmas icon had then smirked and said. “Trust me, I have a way of knowing these things.”

Santa had then got off of the bench outside Christine's apartment, where he had many a discussion with his ex-employee to make sure she was doing alright, and chuckled. “Beside, I can guess why David asked you to marry him so early. He's very old-fashioned...in the best sense. Besides his great love for you, Christine, I'm assuming that the man also didn't want to stain your honor by not asking you to marry him after a certain...private event that may have taken place between the two of you.”

Christine had gulped then, and she was glad her former employer had his back to her, instead of looking her in the eye, at that moment. During all the times the ex-elf and Dave had made love since the night of the proposal, she had never stopped to consider whether her action with the man she loved were right or not, and the ex-elf had believed that something that felt so right couldn't possibly by wrong. But now Christine was worried that Santa held to the same values as some of the elder VanCamps more judgmental friends, and that her actions with Dave had landed both her and David Gabriel on the naughty list, or worse, dissapointed the legend who was the closest thing the ex-elf ever had to a father!

But Christine's spirits had lifted significantly after Santa turned around, saw the distraught look on Christine's face and smiled amicably. “Don't worry, Christine. Even if I'm right, it doesn't matter, and I was quite frankly, out of line for bringing such a private subject up. I only spoke of such things out of force of habit. You see, I'm supposed to use the powers I have been bestowed with to be a minor guardian of moral authority. Giving presents to the good, coal to the naughty, that sort of thing. But well.. The holiday I am a living embodiment of...it's tradition for people to make themselves merry in all sorts of ways during Christmas time. And in that spirit...as long peoples private behaviors don't hurt themselves or others, and there is no cheating involved, well...I look the other way. And so do a lot of the other ancient ones, like the Easter Bunny.”

Christine had rapidly shook her head then, causing her chubby cheeks to shake a little bit. “ I would never cheat on David or...”

Santa held his hand up with a smile. “I know. I know that both you and David are good hearted, kind and generous people who love each other very much, and that you two would never do that to each other, or purposely hurt each other in any way. That's one reason that I know the two of you are an excellent match. And in case you haven't guessed it from what I've said already, you and David Gabriel are still very much on the Nice List!”

Christine had sighed in relief and stood up as Santa brought her into a hug (an action which caused Christine to blush as she noted that her belly was now bigger than Santa's as their two stomachs briefly touched each other) and whispered “Forgive a sentimental old man for being nosy and overprotective. No matter how many times one of my elves decides to leave the North Pole to pursue a life that will make them happier in the human world, it never gets easier to let them go and live their own lives. I can't help but think of each one of you as my children, you see, since me and Mrs. Clause helped raise all of you at the North Pole. And in all of history, no parent has had to watch as many children leave home as me and my wife have.”

Christine had actually cried a little then, causing teardrops to fall down her chubby cheeks and two chins, as she spoke to Santa while still hugging the old man who had been infused with immortality before the ex-elf had been born. “ Thank you! I understand. It wasn't easy for me to leave, either. And for what it's worth, even though I'm happy in this world, living life with Dave, alongside the VanCamps, and I know I made the right choice to become human...I do still miss you, Mrs. Clause, and all my friends at the North Pole, even the reindeer. And I want you to know that, even though you aren't my birth father, you have always been the best dad I could ever have hoped for.”

Santa was all smiles as he pulled away from Christine's hug, but there was a mischievous twinkle in the ancient ones' eye as he said. “In that case, I may just have something special to give you. But. That's surprise I won't reveal until Christmas, maybe Christmas Eve, if I can time it right. I think you will like it, daughter Christine.”

Before Christine could even ask what Santa was taking about, a huge gust of snow suddenly came out of nowhere (which was quite a novel event in the middle of a seventy degree night in LA) and obscured the ex-elf's vision of her former employer. And of course, by the time the random burst of frozen precipitation had ceased, Santa was nowhere to be seen. So Christine had just shrugged at Santa's cryptic words, dried her tears, and went about her evening.

“Christine! Did you see me? I got to dance a lot more this time and everyone people clapped for me!”

Christine smiled, and her thoughts quickly returned to the present, when Ally VanCamp, who had just spent the last five minutes talking to her parents and brother after the Christmas pageant, ran up to her uncle and all-time favorite babysitter The ex-elf smiled at Ally, and hugged the young girl after Dave had already done so. “I saw everything! You were great Ally! See, I told you all that dance practicing I've been helping you with at your home would pay off!”

Ally smiled. “It sure did! You're still a better dancer than me though, even though you're...”

The eldest VanCamp child frowned, realizing that what she had almost said might hurt her babysitter's feeling, but the girl's obvious looks at Christine nearly apple-shaped frame gave the young girl's thoughts away. Christine just laughed while shaking her belly playfully, in order to let the young girl know that her feelings hadn't been hurt. “Festively plump now? It's okay, I know I've gotten a lot bigger than I was since we first met, and I'm pretty surprised myself that I can still dance so well with all this extra mass.”  
Christine did a simple pirouette to illustrate her point, then added in a more serious tone. “Still, I'll bet someday, you'll be an even better dancer than me!”

Ally's expression was doubtful as she shrugged. “Maybe. All I know is, you will always be my favorite babysitter, even if you are festively plump now! I'm glad you're going to be my aunt soon.”

“Me too.” Christine smiled at Ally, an action which showed off her cherubic cheeks and double chin as much as possible. But there was a little sadness in Christine's eyes that the younger girl didn't catch. The ex-elf suddenly realized that, although she would soon be related to the VanCamp children via marriage, Ally and Will would soon be too old for a babysitter, and Christine would have to find other kids to sit for, not only to keep her magic items working, but also to continue to spread joy, happiness, and Christmas spirit to children when the younger VanCamps didn't need her as much anymore.

Christine's thoughts were soon interrupted as Ally's dance instructor approached the young girl from a distance. The woman, who was now only slightly larger than Christine beamed at Ally with a large smile. At that moment, Christine couldn't help but reflect that, even as Ally's instructor had gained a lot of weight, mostly in her belly and breasts, over the past year, she mellowed out a lot in that time, and their was a peace and calm about the large teacher's person that had been missing until just before last year's Christmas pageant. The fat blonde woman spoke. “That was a wonderful performance, Ally! I wish I had know you were such a great dancer before. I'm sorry I ever doubted your abilities!”

Ally smiled at her instructor. “That's okay. I was too nervous to dance in front of people before anyway, until Christine taught me to get over that.”

The dance instructor turned to Christine with a smile “Yes, Christine had been an advocate for your dancing abilities for a while, hasn't she, Ally? Thank you for believing in my pupil when I didn't, and helping me see that it was wrong of me to give up on any of my students, including Ally. Even if you didn't go about that task the best way at first...”

Christine frowned as she remembered the ill-thought out remark she had made about Ally's instructor's weight last year. “Yes, like I tried to tell you earlier this year, I am so sorry about...”

But Ally's instructor waived off Christine's attempt at an apology. “Please! That was over a year ago. I forgave you for what you said a long time ago! Besides, as I said before, I wasn't being the person, that I should have been back then, either. And I think you I understand each other a lot better now...”

Ally's instructor made a pointed look at Christine's large belly, causing the ex-elf to blush as she caught the instructor's meaning, even as the guilt she had felt for almost a year concerning her words to the dance teacher suddenly fell away, and the ex-elf felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “Yes, I suppose we do. So if you won't let me apologize...I guess we can both...”Christine used a human phrase she had heard recently. “Let bygones be bygones?”

The dance instructor smiled. “Sounds good to me. By the way...” The ballet teach looked at both Christine and Dave now. “I heard that you and David Gabriel here are engaged, and getting married soon! Congratulations!”

Christine smiled. “Thank you! Sorry we didn't invite you to the wedding, but it was kind of short notice, since David and I are getting married tomorrow, and we only had a big enough budget to invite immediate family, so...”

“A Christmas wedding! How nice!” Ally's instructor chuckled. “ Don't worry, I never expected to be invited! I just wanted to wish you both good luck in your upcoming marriage! Enjoy your Christmas wedding!”

Dave smiled at the blonde woman. “Thank you, ma'am I'm sure we will!

Thankfully, shortly after the instructor excused herself to talk to her other students and their families, the youngest VanCamp, Will, ran up to David and Christine as fast as he could. Then after stopping only a moment to catch his breath, the young boy reminded his uncle and soon-to-be aunt of something important. An event that would require Christine and David's attention for the next hour and a half. “David, Christine. I just want to remind you that um..” Will looked at all of the kids that were in his immediate vicinity, some of whom where younger than him, and couldn't tell an actor from the real Santa Clause he had once met. “Mr. and Mrs. Clause will be out to give gifts to less fortunate children soon! I just thought you both should know..”

Dave smiled at his nephew. “Thanks for the reminder, Will. Christine and I will go prepare for their arrival!”

Christine winked at Will before she and Dave stealthily slipped away from the crowd and went to put their costumes on in a room that had been set aside for that purpose. Like last year, Dave had elected himself to play Santa for the Christmas pageant for needy children his business hosted annually. Unlike last year, however, Dave looked a little bit more like the real Santa after he'd put on his red suit, hat,, spectacles, and fake white beard, as the extra pounds around his middle indeed, made the fake Santa's belly slightly resemble a bowl full of jelly.

But the change in Christine's appearance from last year was even more drastic than Dave's, and Christine had reluctantly conceded to Dave's polite observation that she, ironically, didn't look like a svelte worker elf anymore. However, Christine had still badly wanted to help Dave pass out presents to children that year, so, instead of finding someone else to play Santa's elf, David Gabriel had changed this year's routine a little bit. This year, a very plump“Mrs. Clause” would be helping “Santa” pass out presents, instead of an elf.

It took both Christine and Dave a few more minutes than last year to get their costumes on, and both of their costumes were a little (but not indecently) tight, despite alterations make to accomadate the larger couple's size, but eventually, “Mr and Mrs. Clause” were ready to pass out presents to the children. Christine and David stopped only a moment to admire each other in their costumes, which were nearly identical, aside from Christine's outfit having a white wig instead of a hat to disguise her hair, and Christine's outfit coming with a long red skirt, instead of trousers, to conceal her legs. Even though they were disguised as a much older, bespectacled couple, Christine and Dave both though the other looked good in their costumes...especially since said costumes hugged the couple's soft bellies in a snug fit.

However, Christine and Dave both quickly pushed aside their not so-innocent thoughts about each other's bodies as they quickly gathered the children's gifts and went outside to greet the crowd of kids waiting to see “Mr. and Mrs. Clause.” The engaged couple were delighted to find out none of the children minded the change in tradition from last year, and that “Mrs. Clause” was just as big a hit as “Santa's elf” had been at last year's pageant. In fact, some of the children, who saw Christine and Dave's plumper disguised forms as less threatening than last year's skinny version, seemed to enjoy themselves more than they had last year, and some of them even hugged Dave and Christine after they received their presents One blonde haired orphan girl had gone so far as to whisper into Christine's ear after hugging “Mrs. Clause” for several seconds. “If I ever get a mommy, I hope she is as nice, and as as soft, as you. My present is nice, but can you tell Santa that's what I really want for Christmas this year? A nice, soft mommy!”

Christine actually got a little misty eyes at that comment, and she had to use the white glove on her right hand to wipe away the moisture that was building up in her eyes, which were hidden by “Mrs. Clause's” non-prescription spectacles. “I'll be sure to pass that message along. And I'm sure Santa will try his best to grant your Christmas wish.”

Long after all the children had left, right after her and Dave had changed back into normal clothes, Christine found herself pondering a question she hadn't thought about since this morning: whether or not she could have children. She knew Dave wanted kids, and, after feeling how good it felt when so many children had hugged her tonight, Christine was certain she felt the same way. However, Christine also knew that, in the heat of passion and love, she and Dave had unprotected sex several times since their engagement, and Christine, who was still new to this particular routine, had not always remembered to take birth control pills on the days that happened.. Even so, as this mornings test had confirmed, Christine still wasn't pregnant. Which made the ex-elf worry that maybe she hadn't gotten pregnant yet because she couldn't. Thankfully, after the little blonde girl, named, appropriately enough, Sandy, had hugged Christine and spoken to her, Christine knew that she wouldn't mind adopting children if she and Dave couldn't have any together. And if Dave's positive interactions, with children who weren't his own, so far were any indication, David Gabriel felt the same way.

David noticed the smile on his fiancee's plump lips and grinned himself. “What are you thinking about that has you so happy?”

Christine was about to open her mouth to answer Dave's question, when a dark-haired elf with a familiar face that Christine had been certain she would never see again walked into the room, then stopped short in front of the obese ex-elf. “Christine, is that you?!”

Christine blushed, even as she brought her best friend from the North Pole into a big hug. “Yes, Gabby! It's still me! I'm more 'festively plump” now, but I'm still Christine, and I'm very glad to see you!”

Gabby reluctantly pulled away from Christine after hugging her long-lost friend for almost a minute straight. “And I'm very glad to see you, Christine! Even if you you are looking a lot more like Mrs. Clause these days!”

Christine mock glared at her old friend, but both the current and former elf knew it was in jest when the latter said, in a teasing tone. “How dare you?! Since there is no snow around here to have a snowball fight with, you're words have just started a tickle war, Gabby!”

As Christine quickly half-walked, half waddled over to her friend to follow up on her words, Dave cleared his throat, reminding both “elves” that the man was still in the room. “Christine, I'm glad that your friend could come down from the North Pole to see you, but do you think you could introduce me to her real quick?”

Christine smiled, ignoring Gabby as she silently mouthed “He knows?!”, and said. “Dave, this is Gabby. As you can plainly see from her ears...” the ex-elf chuckled as her friend covered her pointy ears, which she had forgotten to conceal with ear muffs. “Gabby is an elf, like I used to be. She's also been my best friend for almost 300 years!”

Christine gestured to Dave next. “Gabby, this is David Gabriel, my fiancee. He's also that wonderful man I told you I liked on the computer before I left the North Pole in such a hurry...without saying goodbye. I'm sorry about that, by the way, but I had to make a decision to stay in the North Pole, or go back to the human world, in a hurry, and I didn't have time to say goodbye then, or the ability to contact you afterward. I'm really, really sorry about that!”

Gabby smiled easily. “Christine, we've been friends for almost three centuries, and I love you like a sister! Of course I forgive you for leaving! I miss you terribly sometimes, but I know you weren't happy anymore at the North Pole, and if living among Dave, the VanCamps, and other humans makes you happy, than I support your decision.”

Once again, Christine had to wipe away tears from her plump cheeks. “Thank you! That means more to me than you know!”

Christine's face took on a more serious look, however, when Dave, after shaking Gabby's hand, brought up something she had just been wondering about. “It's an honor to meet you, Gabby. Any friend of Christine's is a friend of mine! That being said, I thought elves weren't usually allowed to leave the North Pole, except on special assignments. I'm certainly not complaining but...why are you here?”

Gabby blushed and touched her forehead with her right index finger. “Christine, Dave, Santa sent me ahead to send a message to you. Santa is making a stop on his sleigh ride to come here, tonight! In exactly...” Gabby looked at the old-fashioned wrist watch on her arm. “Oh my gosh, I didn't know we were talking so long! In five minutes, Santa is going to be here, on the pageant grounds. He's arranged for the VanCamps to still be here at that time too, even though everyone else has already left, and he said , that I could be here for this special event! And Mrs. Clause is going to be here too!”

Christine looked at Gabby with wide eyes. “Why would Santa be stopping to see me on his busiest night of the year?! And what special event are you talking about!”

Gabby grinned mischievously “Oh, did I forget to mention? Santa talked to the judge that was going to marry you and Dave tomorrow, and the two of them moved things around, something about mumbo jumbo that I didn't understand, and can't really remember, that still makes it legal and...Santa's going to officiate the ceremony himself...tonight! Santa said he's sorry about moving your wedding up a day when you wanted to get married on Christmas, but their was something about Santa's magic being at its highest levels of the year tonight that was important to the ceremony for some reason!”

Christine smiled. “That's okay! A Christmas Eve wedding is just as good! Better if Santa is officiating it! Don't you think Dave?!”

Christine put on her best doe eyes to convince Dave to go along with Santa's plan for their wedding, but their was really no need. Dave was already on board with the idea...with one small caveat. “I'm all for that plan, especially since everyone that was invited to tomorrow's wedding is already here, considering that me and Sara's mom couldn't come any way due to some health problems...” Christine nodded, remembering the morbidly obese, sickly woman in the hospital bed that she had seen on the several occasions that Dave had taken Christine to see his mom. Christine and Elizabeth Gabriel had liked each other instantly, as both women were generous, optimistic people with big hearts for others. Also,Dave and Sara's mother, who had married her now-long dead husband, Mike, within six months of meeting him, and stayed with Dave and Sara's father until he had sadly died from cancer two years ago, had been one of the first people to give her stamp of approval after hearing about Christine's engagement to her son. Unfortunately, the kind, older woman's health problems had only worsened since last Christmas,, and Elizabeth, whose obesity related illnesses were projected to take her away from the earthly plane within a year, at most, was in no shape to leave the hospital, much less attend an outdoor, winter wedding.

David's next statement brought Christine's thoughts to more immediate concerns, however. “But Christine and I don't have any of our wedding clothes here.... “

Gabby shook her head and smiled again. “Santa said not to worry about that either. It's been taken care off!”

Before anyone could ask Gabby what she meant, Christine and Dave felt their clothes move on their bodies, and watched in amazement as Dave's T-shirt and jeans slowly morphed into a tuxedo on his body...the same tuxedo that the man had planned to wear to his and Christine's wedding tomorrow, only...better, somehow. Better fitting, sleeker, and in a design that somehow, made Dave look more dashing than his original tux had, even as it showed off just enough of the shape of Dave's chubby belly to make Christine happy..

Christine could tell from the way her clothes were still moving around her body that her simple shirt and skirt were still turning into a wedding dress as well, but Gabby quickly grabbed Dave by the shoulder, gently spun the man towards the door, and led Dave outside before the transformation was complete, as the elf turned back to her oldest friend and smiled. “Sorry, but I had to do that. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding!”  
Christine just chuckled at her friend's antics, but before she could point out that it was generally also considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride right before the wedding, her amusement turned to awe as soon as her new wedding dress appeared on her body. The wedding dress looked nothing like the one that Christine had reluctantly picked from the few white garments that had been available from the one shop she had found that sold wedding dresses in her size in LA. Unlike the modern number Christine had picked for the occasion, because it was the least hideous choice she had found, the upgraded dress did not try to hide or contain any of Christine's rolls and curves, or hold in her stomach and large breasts. Indeed, Christine's new white dress, which had a pattern shaped like a Christmas trees all over the hem and train, actually showed off Christine's jiggly belly, love handles, and even her large, somewhat drooping bosom, quite well, although it covered just enough flesh to still be tasteful. Christine knew Dave would love it!”

Christine smiled so wide it hurt a little. “This is an amazing dress, Gabby! Did Santa really design this himself?”

Gabby shook her head. “No, the clothes is Mrs. Clause's work! She knows a think or two about making clothes for people of size!”

Christine nodded. It was common knowledge that Mrs. Clause made all the clothes for her and her husband, as well as the elves at the North Pole. Although Mrs. Clause usually designed those garments by hand, it was rumored that sometimes a little magic helped Santa's wife when the demand for new or repaired garments became high around the work shop. This set of circumstances, combined with the fact that the once-thin wife of the North Pole's resident ancient had become quite chubby herself due to picking up her husband's eating habits over the centuries, meant that Mrs. Clause would certainly know how to design clothes for chubby and fat people.

But after music that sounded suspiciously like it came from a church organ started coming in from outside, Gabby didn't let her best friend dwell on her thoughts any longer. “The music started. That's your cue. Now, don't worry about the Christmas magic elements, Santa's used a harmless charm that will make Sara and Scott think nothing is unusual about the ceremony, and they'll remember some of the more unique moments a little differently later. So get out there!” The dark haired elf then quickly put a bouquet of flowers in the the ex-elf's hands, then pushed Christine outside

The first thing that Christine noticed was that it was now snowing on the grounds of the Christmas pageant, during one of the warmest winters Las Angeles had ever seen. But somehow, the enchanted snow only felt refreshing, not cold, on Christine's skin. The second thing that Christine noticed was all the people that were not present on the pageant grounds. In addition to all of the people that would have been invited to Christine and Dave's originally scheduled wedding tomorrow (the VanCamps were all wearing tuxedo's or light red dresses for the event), several other faces were present.

Mrs. Clause was playing an old fashioned pipe organ just to the right of the pageant stage, a large group of elves which had been among Christine's other friends at the north, were all seated in the pageant chairs, next to the VanCamps children. Meanwhile, Scott was already standing next to Dave on stage to fulfill his role as Best Man, and Sara was standing on the opposite end of the stage to support Christine. Also, Christine couldn't help but notice the flower petals that were spread over the red rug that led up to the stage, and the ex-elf assumed (correctly) that the grin on Ally's face, and de-petaled flowers in the young girls hand, indicated that the young dancer had been the flower girl. However, it was Santa Clause himself, dressed in his signature suite, who was now standing right next to Christine, offering his ex-elf his right arm with a smile. “I hope you wouldn't mind too terribly if you did me the honor of letting me give you away to the groom, as well as officiating the ceremony.”

Christine grinned and took her father figure's chubby arm in her even flabbier one. “I would love that.”

Santa then slowly led Christine towards the stage where the ceremony was to take place, even as Gabby ran outside in a red dress of her own, past Christine and Santa, and up to the stage next to Sara VanCamp. Santa chuckled at Christine's puzzled look. “Gabby talked to Sara VanCamp while you and Dave were changing out of your costumes. Sara knows that Gabby is an old friend of yours that just happened to be in town, and wanted to attend your wedding, and Mrs. VanCamp graciously allowed your friend to take her place as Maid of Honor.”

Christine nodded with a smile. “That was very generous of her. I will need to find a way to repay Sara for that later.”

Finally, after Christine and Santa had made their way up to the stage, with Christine standing next to Gabby, and Santa standing right between Dave and Christine. But Christine and Dave only had eyes for each other by the time Santa started speaking. “Christine, David, I've watched you both grow up over the course of your lives into a fine woman and man. And I could not be more proud of the people you have both become. Throughout your time in this world, you have both been kind, generous people who keep the Christmas spirit all year long. Although I wish you both well in your marriage together, I already know that the two of you are an excellent match, and that you will be able to whither any storm life throws at you together. So...I'm just going to keep this short.”

The Christmas legend turned to the groom. “David Gabriel, do you promise to love Christine,, to honor and cherish her, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?”

Dave smiled wider than he ever had before. The chubby man was still staring in awe at how beautiful Christine looked in her wedding clothes, but his eyes were serious as he said. “ I do. Of course I will. Always.”

Santa turned towards Christine, and the old man had a look in his eyes that was kind, but serious. “Christine...” Seeing that Christine was now rocking back and forth on the white, high heeled shoes that had come with her dress, and that her lips had already half formed the word, “I.”, the Christmas legend chuckled, and decided to move the process along. “Same question.”

The words started coming out of Christine's lips before Santa had finished saying “question.” “I do. Always and forever.”

Santa smiled. “Great, I would hate to have come all the way out here ,on my busiest night of the year, for nothing. I'm not going to bother to ask if anyone objects to this union, because I know everyone here is supportive of your marriage today.” Everyone in attendance, even Sara, who could see, in the bride and groom's eyes, how much her brother and his bride loved each other, nodded “ Do you have the rings, Will?”

The youngest VanCamp child quickly dashed onstage with a pair of rings on a pillow, and stood between Dave and Christine, who quickly put the appropriate rings, a matching set that had mistletoe- shaped engravings on each other's hands. As the bride and groom did so, they spoke to their fiancee. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Santa smiled and nodded while saying, “Then by the powers invested in me as Santa Clause, I now pronounce you...husband and wife! David, you may kiss the bride!  
”  
Christine and Dave moved as quickly as each other's large bodies would allow them and kissed each other deeply while putting their hands on each other's faces. Thankfully, the bride and groom quickly remembered that there were children present at the ceremony, and drew away from each other after several seconds of osculation. However, the fire in Christine and Dave's eyes made it plain they both wanted a lot more from each other later that night.

Santa let out a big bellied laugh again as everyone in attendance to the small ceremony applauded. “Excellent! Now, I have a very busy schedule tonight, and many presents to deliver! Now, I've heard that you two don't have a reception planned for your wedding, this evening or the next. Is that correct?”

Christine sighed. “We did...but the restaurant that Mrs. VanCamp reserved for the occasion accidentally double booked us with the mayor's daughter's wedding, so they had to cancel ours. Sara got her money refunded, but it was too late to book another place. But Mrs. VanCamp very generously offered to have a welcome back party for me and David instead, after we got back from the honeymoon.”

Sara VanCamp shook her head. “It was the least me and Scott could do, not only for my only brother, but also for the woman that has done so much for our family!”

Christine blushed. “But still...thank you so much!”

Santa suddenly interrupted Christine. “I'm sorry, but as I said, I'm on a tight schedule, so we will have to take our leave now. Now, in lieu of a proper reception, the VanCamps and the elves have been provided with hot chocolate and some of Mrs. Clauses famous cookies...” A sudden gust of snow later, a large table appeared a few feet behind the chairs set out for the wedding. The oak table was loaded down with about 100 steaming cups of hot cocoa, and Christmas cookies in a variety of sized, shaped and colors. Meanwhile, Santa and his wife started walking towards Santa's sleigh, which had been parked near the edge of the pageant grounds during the ceremony, while the holiday icon continued speaking, loud enough for everyone to hear. “The elves have already graciously volunteered to take care of all the clean up after everyone has had their fill of food and drink.. And the VanCamps may help with that process, if they so desire.”

Ally and Scott simultaneously shouted. “We'll help clean up!” Sara shook her head, but she was all smiles when she added. “Me too.” Scott sighed, but Sara's husband was smiling when he added. “I don't want to be the only Scrooge of the evening. What the heck, I'll help too!”

Christine and Dave gave out verbal thank-you's all around, and Christine hugged both Gabby and Sara as well, This process went on so long, that neither the bride, nor the groom, noticed that Santa and his wife had been standing near his sleigh for over a minute until the holiday icon called out. “Christine! Dave! I can appreciate your need to express gratitude for your family and friends right now, but it's time for us to go now!”

Christine and Dave both ran (as fast as Christine's heels would allow) up to Santa, before Dave spoke with a confused look on his face. “I don't understand? Do you expect Christine and I to go with you somewhere?”

Santa chuckled. “Only if you want to spend your wedding night in one of the most amazing locations in the world! I'm offering Christine the chance to spend one last night at the North Pole with the man she loves. Would you deprive your new wife that opportunity, David?”

Dave shook his head. “No, sir!”

Santa chuckled as Dave quickly jumped into the back of Santa's sleigh. The legend then turned to Christine and said. “This was one reason the ceremony had to be tonight, Christine. This is the one night of the year that I can come and go in my sleigh without risking someone identifying me, the other elves, or the reindeer. And the one night that I have enough magic to twist time to get you and Dave to the North Pole quickly!”

Christine hugged Santa quickly, the pulled away. “Thank you so much for this wonderful wedding present!”

Santa smiled and whispered, “I'm so glad you like it. But I actually have one more present for you. Not for your wedding. For being good all year long since you left the North Pole for the human world...”

Christine blushed as she though that some people might not see things that way, considering some of her...intimate moments with Dave over the past six months. But as long as Santa didn't care about that, she didn't care if other people may think she and her now-husband had been naughty over the past six months. Christine turned her focus back to Santa when she realized her ex-employer and father in all but blood was still speaking. “...and that's why you get to have one wish granted tonight, Christine. It's a one-time deal, but you may wish for anything within my power to grant, which, sadly, does not include overriding free will, or I would have been able to grant a particularly peace-loving ex-elf's wish to end all wars over 200 years ago, and it's yours.”

Christine bit her lip nervously, barely noticing that time had stopped around her, Santa, and Mrs. Clause, so that nobody but these three would be able to hear Christine's secret wish. The ex-elf thought knew what she wanted to wish for. She thought about Dave's recent weight gain, and her conflicting feelings about that. About Elizabeth Gabriel...one of the sweetest, kindest, and most generous people that Christine had ever met...who was slowly dying in a hospital room because she had always been fat (the reason, Christine now guessed, that some of Dave's old classmates used to make fun of his mother), and had gotten much fatter over the last two years because she couldn't stop eating after her husband died.. Christine also thought about her speech to Ally and Will, six months ago, about the importance of eating right, and how unfair it was that normal people couldn't eat whatever they wanted and still be healthy. With all these things on her heart, Christine knew what she wanted to wish for. But she knew that potential wish would have some selfish reasoning behind it, and that some people in the world were in much more immediate danger from the very opposite of obesity: severe lack of nutrition.

Therefore, after thinking carefully for over a minute, Christine Gabriel turned to Santa and said. “Then I wish that everyone had...” Christine wasn't sure how to phrase this correctly, so to be safe, she just said. “I wish everyone in the world had as much food as they wanted.”

Santa half-smiled, but their was a little bit of sadness in his eyes as he said. “Many a former elf has made that wish, or one similar to it. For everyone on earth to have enough food to live comfortably. Unfortunately...I have never had wishing energy from enough ex-elves to grant it.”

Christine sighed. “I understand...”

But Santa cut his former employee off with a smile. “Until tonight. You are the twelfth former elf to make a wish like that. And twelve, as you well know, is a powerful magical number around Christmas time. Which is the reason that old song is titled, “The twelve days of Christmas.” That number is so powerful this time of year, in fact, that I now can not only grant your wish, exactly as you stated it, for everyone in the world to have as much food as they wanted, although it will take several years for that wish to be fully realized, but I actually h just enough leftover wishing energy to grant you one more wish. That's never happened before, so think very carefully before you make your next wish, because I guarantee you there won't be a third. Not a wish of this magnitude, anyway.”

Christine nodded, then looked at the chubby belly of Dave, who was still frozen in times, then thought about how she could phrase her next wish in as selfless a manner as possible. “In that case, if you can't end war...my next wish must be...” The ex-elf turned to Santa and spoke with conviction. “That nobody would ever be sick anymore, for any reason, natural, man-made, or even personal life choices. I don't think you can make people immortal, Santa, but if you could make it so that people only died from natural causes, when they are very old, or from “accidents”, I think the whole world would appreciate that Christmas gift!”

Santa sighed. “Don't be so sure, the overpopulation alone that would result from that wish being granted could, potentially, damage the Earth beyond repair...”

Before Christine could open her mouth to argue that she believed people could find a way to deal with the problems that came with overpopulation, Santa added. “Besides, that particular wish is far beyond my ability to grant, human biology being as complex as it is. It might take eleven more elves making that wish for me to grant it, or it might take ninety-nine more. I'm honestly not sure. All I know is, I don't have enough magic energy to grant that wish at this time.”

Christine actually cried a little as she though of Dave's mother dying painfully in a hospital room, as the ex-elf knew in her heart that it wasn't right for a person who had been so kind and generous all her life to die the way Elizabeth currently was, not matter how much food the old woman had eaten during her lifetime. But Christine quickly wiped away her tears and nodded. “I understand, Santa. You can only do so much.”

Santa gave Christine a serious look. “Is there an alternate wish you would like to make, Christine? A desire that is a little less broadly defined, that has been weighing on your heart for awhile now?”

Christine's eyes widened as she wondered how Santa could possibly know that, before she blurted out. “Than I wish fat people...no, that's not right...I wish all people could be healthy without exercising (which is very hard for people with certain medical conditions), and regardless of their diet.”

Santa stroked his beard. “Hmm. That's still a hard wish to grant. So would it be okay if we rephrased that as, 'I wish people of all sizes could eat what they want, as much as they want, whenever they want, and not exercise, and still be healthy, as long as they are eating enough calories to survive?” Because redistributing existing matter and energy in people's bodies would be more feasible than magically supplying people who willingly deny themselves food the calories they need to keep living.”

Christine nodded and smiled. “That makes sense. In that case...I wish that...what you just said!”

Santa laughed. “Then your wish shall be granted...although it will take about a week for the effects to fully kick in! Don't worry though...” Santa gave Christine another knowing look. “That will be more than fast enough to make your mother in-law healthy and get her out of the hospital. And now you won't have to feel guilty for letting Dave eat whatever he wants anymore!”

Christine shook her head in amazement at how well Santa had been able to read the desires of her heart, as time resumed it's usual speed (for Christmas Eve, anyway). Santa then got in the front of his sleigh, right next to Mrs. Clause, and motioned for Christine to hop in the back of the sleigh next to Dave and Santa's magic sack of gifts. “Well, what are you waiting for Christine? Get in!”

Christine looked at the back of Santa's sleigh, which seemed barely wide enough, and long enough, to comfortably seat Dave's chubby form, with some trepidation Christine then looked down at her 295 pound body, including her large sagging breast (which sported many stretchmarks under her clothes), her large, cottage cheese textured thighs, her wide hips, and her large love handles (which very much lived up to their name everytime Christine and Dave made love) and sighed. “I'm not sure I'll fit back there, Santa.”

Dave looked worried for a second as well, before Mrs. Clause, who had remained silent for the entire evening until now, laughed and said. “Stop thinking so much, child. My husband's sleigh is magic. If you believe you can fit in it, then you can. So just believe and get in!”

Christine smiled, nodded, and instantly attempted to do as Mrs. Clause said. After all, everyone knew that Mrs. Clause, being an introvert, wasn't much of a talker, but whenever the wife of the holiday legend did talk, she dispensed words of wisdom that could be trusted. Words that, among other things, had helped Christine repair her friendship with Gabby after the two elves had a falling out over 200 years ago about the correct procedure for building a certain toy. And seeing as Christine and Gabby were still friends now, Christine trusted Mrs. Clause implicitly. Therefore, it was only a minor surprise for the ex-elf when the back of Santa's sleigh, and the seating area holding Dave and the magic bag, actually expanded to accommodate Christine's large form!

Dave, however, actually dropped his jaw a little bit at the manipulation of space-time he had just witnessed. “That was incredible!”

Santa laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet!” Santa then gripped the reins of his reindeer and called out to each them by name, and without further prompting or the need for a whip, the reindeer carried the reindeer of like a flash! The ex-elf and her husband where equally amazed by their swift flight to the North Pole, which only took what felt like a few minutes, and at their complete lack of naseau, as they sped over entire countries too fast to see the landscape properly. Even Christine had to admit to herself, as she stepped off the sleigh, onto the fresh-powdered snow of the land that had been her home for three centuries, that riding in Santa's sleigh was much more impressive than seeing it's flight from afar. After the ex-elf briefly petted each of the reindeer, while adding “It's so good to see you all again!”, and playfully bopped Rudolph's glowing red nose, Santa assured Christine that she would be able to see her reindeer friends tomorrow morning, and Mrs. Clause led Santa into the mess hall of Santa's workshop, which had tables groaning under the weight of numerous food items, including all of Christine's and Dave's favorite foods, like ribs, pasta, cheesecakes, and much more, along with hot cocoa and Mrs. Clause's Christmas cookies, which numerous elves were already helping themselves to.

Mrs. Clause then gave a loud whistle, alerting all the elves in the room to her, as well as Christine and David Gabriel's presence. “Listen up! I know you elves have all been working hard all year long, and you have all earned your share's of tonight's feasts, and some R&R! So I'll make this quick so you can all go back to your merrymaking. Some of you may remember Christine here, although she is...how did you put it before, Christine? Oh yes, “festively plump” now, She used to an elf, like you, until she was sent out into the human world on assignment, and she willfully chose to give up her immortality to live life among the humans, for numerous good reasons, not the least of which was so that she could marry this nice human man here, named David.”

The elves were awestruck for a second to see a mortal at the North Pole, but they quickly recovered and greeted the newly married couple with smiles on their faces. “Welcome to the North Pole, David! Welcome back, Christine! Merry Christmas!”

Christine and David blushed at the attention before replying, “Merry Christmas!” and Christine added. “And it's so good to see you all again, even if it is just for one night!”

Before the elves could reply to that last statement, Mrs. Clause resumed speaking to the elves. “Usually, Mr. Clause and myself try to limit all of your interactions with the human world, even with former elves, both to protect you all from the more heartbreaking and dangerous elements of human existence, and so that none of you develops a wanderlust for the human world...unless of course, that is the deepest desire of your heart. But, since Santa heard that some of you elves have made up disturbing rumors about some “elves on assignment” being “dissapeared” if they fail their assignment...”

Gabby suddenly appeared in the room using elven magic, alongside the elves who had helped clean up after the Christmas pageant and Christine and Dave's wedding, and spoke up, startling Christine a little bit as her raven-haired friend spoke. “That might have been my fault...a little bit. In my defense, none of us knew where the elves that didn't come back went.”

Mrs. Clause sighed. “That's why this announcement, and Christine's visit to the North Pole tonight, is so important. Although Santa and I appreciate all of your hard work, and hope you will all continue doing so to bring happiness to the children of the world, we want you all to understand that, no matter what, even if one of you should fail at a task, here, or in the human world, none of you will ever be erased from existence by either Santa, or myself. And although my husband and I would prefer that all of our children would stay here, at the North Pole, with us forever, Santa and I want you all to know that you are not prisoners or slaves here. Every elf has a right to their own destiny, and you are all free to leave at anytime. But doing so is an irreversible decision, and by necessity, strips any ex-elves of their immortality. So don't make that decision lightly.”

Almost every elf in the room instantly cried out something like, “Why would we want to leave, the North Pole is the best place on Earth?!'” or “I love it here! This is my home, and I want to stay here forever.” Only Gabby, who had seen how happy Christine was living with Dave, alongside the VanCamps, looked thoughtful But the raven-haired elf knew she didn't want to leave the North Pole, despite her doubts, or how much she missed her best friend...at least not yet. So Gabby said nothing.

Mrs. Clause smiled. “All that being said, I will take me leave of you all to wait for my husband's return by the fire, since I have already eaten his evening. But I hope you will not mind sharing this bountiful feast with Christine and David Gabriel! They just got married tonight, after all!”

Mrs. Clause tried to quietly slip away from the festivities then, among all of the elves congratulating Christine and David on their nuptials, and inviting the newly married couple to eat with them, only stopping long enough to whisper into Christine's ear to come and find her in her and Santa's room when the ex-elf and her husband had eaten and drank their fill, to be escorted to the room they would be sleeping in tonight. However, Christine quickly tapped Mrs. Clause on the shoulder. “Mrs. Clause, may I have a word with you in private, just for a moment?”

Mrs. Clause nodded with a smiled as she led Christine, who waddles the whole way, causing Christine's large ass to jiggle, to a quiet corner of the room, after Christine asked Dave to “Go ahead and start without me! Once the ex-elf and Mrs. Clause were, more or less, alone, Christine asked the question that had been weighing on her heart. “Forgive me for being so blunt, but I've been wondering this for a few months, and I know David will want to have kids now that he and I are married so...Since I'm human now...can I have children?”

Mrs. Clause shook her head and sighed. “I...I don't know. Sadly...probably not. Baby elves aren't born, you see. They're grown in a magical forest in special plant pods over centuries, via a magical collaboration involving numerous ancient ones, including Santa Clause and Mother Nature. Shortly after an elf is born, they are evaluated, based on their temperaments, and assigned as wood elves, guardians of the natural world, or worker elves, which you used to be. And most worker elves are sent here, to Santa's workshop, to be raised, then employed, by my husband and me. Sadly, the humanization process of elves who decide to become mortal isn't perfect, and none of the ancient ones have quite figured out how to give a former elf the ability to reproduce. Every now and again, their will be a big shock, and a female former elf will somehow give birth to a human/elf hybrid, which is always a special event. But that's really rare. That last time it happened was centuries ago. The day some big war...The hundred years war in Europe ended, I think. But sadly...”

Mrs. Clause looked over Christine's shoulder but the ex-elf was so absorbed by the current topic of discussion that she didn't notice this as the older woman kept speaking, “That means you probably won't be able to have children, Christine. But after watching over you with my husband for 300 years, I know you have the qualities to be a great mom, anyway. And there are a lot of children who need homes out their, do you think you and Dave might be interested in adopting children after you've been married a couple years?”

“Absolutely!” Two voices spoke at the same time, and Christine was delighted to find that the person who had spoken with her, who had been standing behind her long enough to hear that the ex-elf probably couldn't have children of her own, was her husband, Dave. Mrs. Clause let the newly married couple have their privacy and slipped to her bedroom while Dave handed Christine a platter loaded with her favorite foods, including burgers, pizza, french fries, numerous cookies, and slices of different cakes and pies. Dave, who was carrying a platter of his own favorites, including ribs, lasagna, and potato chips, as well as several dessert items, gave his wife a smile. “It's okay if you can't have any biological children, Christine Lots of human woman can't do that, either. Besides, I love kids, and I would be happy to adopt a bunch of them with you...after we've been married long enough to get used to that relationship first.”

Christine smiled. “I would love that!” The ex-elf started making her way to a table, while remarking that this was probably the first buffet event the North Pole had ever had, and she and her husband marveled as food kept replenishing itself on the tables that the elves kept loading platter after platter of food. Soon, Christine and her new husband were talking, laughing, and eating alongside Christine's new friends, and the ex-elf and her husband didn't even notices that Christine ate five huge platters of food, and Dave ate four, until all of the elves had declared they were full and left to go to sleep...and the bride and groom suddenly realized they were both too full to move. After taking over five minutes t recover, Dave and Christine properly disposed of their trays, then waddled to Mr. and Mrs. Clause's room.

Mrs. Clause quickly led Christine and Dave to a storeroom that had temporarily converted into a quint honeymoon suite by Santa and several his elves. The only furniture in the room was a bed, a bed-side table, and a dresser, but the married couple quickly realized this room was warmer than all the others. Mrs. Clause smiled. “I know isn't a suite at the Ritz, but your the first honeymooners this place has seen since I married Santa centuries ago, and the elves put a lot of effort into making the furniture in this room for you on short notice. Also, Santa put a warming charm on the room so that two humans wouldn't be cold while they didn't have many clothes on because...you know.”

Christine and Dave blushed as the older woman added. “And you might want to thank your friend Gabby for putting so much work into building the bed. I explained to her the importance of making that piece of furniture both durable and comfortable, and I think delivered on both fronts admirably.”

Christine nodded. “I will be sure to thank her and Santa, and anyone else who helped set up this beautiful room for my wedding night with Dave, first thing in the morning. It is quiet lovely!”

Dave nodded in agreement. “It's perfect.”

Mrs. Clause nodded “I'm glad you think so. Just so you know, I took the liberty of putting a cooling spell on the inside of dresser, and there is chocolate pudding and milk for you two in their, as well as several cookies in your bedside table, in case you two get hungry in the middle of the night.”

Christine smiled and patted her belly. “Thank you Mrs. Clause. I have a pretty big appetite, and I'm sure I will enjoy some of that food tonight...after other, more important matters have been attended to.”

Christine winked at Dave, causing the man to blush, before he turned to Mrs. Clause and said. “Yes, thank you.”

Mrs. Clause nodded. “You are both most welcome. Santa and I have the same sit up in our room, you see, because we both have fairly large appetites ourselves, and we frequently have midnight snacks.” The older woman shook her own large (but not as large as Christine's) belly and laughed, before she added as she was walking out the door to the room. “Oh, and one more thing. I have given all the elves strict orders that you two are not to be disturbed until you come out of this room in the morning, and I put a silencing spell on the floor, ceiling, and walls of this room. So no sounds can enter, or more importantly, exit, this room. Have fun, you two!”

As soon as the door closed,, Christine and Dave, who had been abstaining from sex for over a week to build up anticipation for their wedding night, quickly, but carefully took each other's wedding clothes off as Christine smirked and said. “Oh, we will.”  
...One hour later..  
Christine was lying down on the ridiculously comfortable bed that had been prepared for her and Dave, next to Dave, her new husband, the man the ex-elf loved with all her heart. Sweat was dripping from Christine's brow, down her chubby cheeks, off her double chin, all the way to her large, pear shaped breast, which hung above what was definitely starting to to become a double belly. But despite the fact that Christine was terribly winded from having sex while her stomach was full for the first time, the ex-elf felt the novel experience with her husband had been a wonderfully intimate and erotic moment that she wouldn't change for anything. The only problem was, Dave, who was now clutching his stomach self-consciously, didn't seem to be nearly as happy as his wife at the moment.

Dave turned to Christine,with his belly, which had only recently stopped feeling full, still clutched in his hands, “Christine, do you think I need to go on a diet soon? I think I'm getting fat.”

Christine sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time. “Says the man who just married a 300 pound woman. You look great, David. You don't need to worry about your weight..”

Dave sighed. “That's not the same, and you know it. You can't help eating a lot. You have a food addiction that goes back three centuries. And, unlike me, getting...bigger can't hurt you like it could hurt me. And all of your weight looks great on you!”

Christine smiled.. “I could say the same thing about how your cute pot belly and bubble butt look on you. Oh wait, I already did. As far as your health concerns go, I was worried about that for a while myself. Until tonight, that is...”

Christine quickly told Dave about the two wishes that Santa was in the process of granting for her, and the conversation that lead up to that. To his credit, Dave's first though about hearing about Christine's second wish wasn't for himself. “That's great, Christine! If Santa lives up to his word, than starvation and malnutrition should soon becoming things of the past! As for your second wish...does this mean my mom is going to okay?”

Christine nodded with a smile. “Within a week, she should be out of the hospital, and live a long life until she eventually dies from natural causes! But, no offense Dave, I really don't want to talk about your mom on our wedding night.”

Dave blushed. “I guess not.”

Christine smiled. “I would, however, like to talk about this...” Christine lovingly squeezed Dave's pot belly and one of the man's love handles in one hand. “And this...” The ex-elf squeezed one of Dave's squishy buttocks with her other hand, then looked at her husband with eyes holding love, acceptance, and more than a little lust. “And how I have no problem with them at all. Actually, I think the way your body has been putting on weight lately rather...hot!”

Christine leaned towards Dave's ear and whispered that last word while squeezing the man's belly, love handles, and butt a little harder, but still not hard enough to cause pain. The ex-elf then continued speaking as Dave let out a shaky breathe. “In fact, now that your eating habits, which, let's just admit it right now, you picked up from me, won't hurt you, I really wouldn't mind if you kept eating to your heart's content for the rest of your life and let these...”

Christine squeezed the parts of Dave's body she was holding even harder, causing a low moan of arousal to come, unbidden, from Dave's lips as his wife kept speaking. “Grow absolutely massive!”

Christine pulled away slightly, letting go of Dave's body while trying to gauge her husband's reaction to her confession. Since Dave's face was blank at the moment, Christine sighed and explained further. “Not that you have to...or anything. You can go on a diet and get slim again if you have to, but...Since you've started gaining weight, getting softer and warmer over time, as there has been more and more of you to love every night..I began to understand why you like my body more when it's fat...”

Christine patted her large, still somewhat bloated, belly, causing the bride's belly, large, pear shaped breasts, thunder thighs, and huge ass to all shake a little bit in a ripple of skin, stretchmarks, cellulite, and fat, even as the woman's sexy pout showed off her double chin and oval face quite nicely. Dave let out another moan of arousal at the sight, causing his wife to smile and continue speaking in a more confident tone. “And I know now that I feel the same way about you, and I would love it if you just kept eating, and became my chubby hubby!”

Dave sighed. “Wow. How am I supposed to turn a great offer like that down?! I mean, I didn't exactly set out to be muscular in the first place, you know? I've always loved to eat a lot, so I was actually kind of chubby as a kid. I really only got muscular from working long hours lifting heavy plants and trees for my work.. I certainly didn't gain muscle to impress anyone. Although, for your information, some of that muscle is still under this flab that I got from your eating habits rubbing off on me...”

Dave shook his own belly, causing the man's flabby ass to wobble as well, and Christine laughed at her husband's observation, even as she noticed noticed the man's pecks were starting to soften with flab in a way the ex-elf found arousing. Christine smiled no guilt evident in her facial expressions as she said, “Guilty. It's not my fault that food is so good, though!”

Dave chuckled. “That is definitely true! And I'm not so vain that I would mind packing on the pounds, if it meant that I could eat whatever I want, just like you, especially if my wife approves! But are you sure you're okay with that, Christine?! Because one I start eating all the time like you do every day, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop. And I know you said you didn't want me to talk about her, but a certain relative of mine is quite large, as you know, and I'm nervous you won't feel the same about me if I get as big as her...”

Christine nodded in understanding, remembering distinctly that Elizabeth Gabriel weighed over 500 pounds (although nobody was sure of the Gabriel matriarch's actual weight, since the hospital scales only went up to 500 pounds), and had an enormous body that was covered in fat, cellulite and stretch marks...none of which, in Christine's mind, would be a bad thing after Christine's second wish came into effect. Still, Dave's words about his mother helped Christine understand her husband's fears about weight gain a bit more when she said. “There is nothing wrong with your mother being that big. And for what's its worth, I would still love you if you had more chins than a Chinese phone book and were the fattest man on Earth!”

Dave smiled. “Really? What if I became the fattest person on Earth?!”

Christine laughed. “Please! For all I know, you may become the world's fattest man someday, but you will never be the fattest person alive because your body is never going to catch up to all of this...” Christine shook her whole body to emphasize her words, and Dave was rendered speechless as Christine's fat face and double chin, as well as her breasts, belly, love handles, thunder thighs, huge ass and back fat all jiggled at the same time in a beautiful cascade of fat and flesh. “With your weak sauce appetite, David Gabriel!”

Dave chuckled. “Is that a challenge, Christine Gabriel!?”

Christine smirked as she opened the single drawer on the bedside table, which was closest to her side of the bed, and pulled out the huge tray, pilled high with Christmas cookies, that Mrs. Clause had prepared for her and Dave, and put said tray on the king sized bed, right between her and Dave. “That depends, dear husband. Do you want it to be?”

Dave looked conflicted as the aroma of the delicious cookies, which were somehow still warm, wafted up to his nostrils. “I don't know Christine. I'm still pretty full..”  
Christine shook her head. “Sad to see you admit that my appetite is bigger than yours so easily, dear husband. I was hoping you would at least give me a run for my money. And I know, based on the couple dozen of Mrs. Clause's cookies that you've scarfed down tonight, that you really love eating these. Oh well, I guess I will just have to eat all of these delicious cookies all by myself...”

Dave shook his head and shouted, “Wait! Just as Christine was putting a sugar cookie shaped liked a Christmas tree, which was covered in green icing, up to her lips. Christine stopped moving the confection towards her mouth as Dave said. “Those...are the best cookies I've ever tasted. No offense.”

Christine smiled. “None taken. I know that Mrs. Clause's cookies are better than mine. She had a few more centuries than I have to get the recipe just right, after all. Besides, I know you still love my Christmas cookies too, given that you've about a hundred of them, almost as many as I have, over the past six months.”

Dave blushed and patted his large belly self-consciously “It's not my fault that your such a good cook, or that you make Christmas cookies everyday! Besides, I wouldn't be a very good husband if I didn't enjoy my wife's cooking, would I?'

Christine smiled. “Well, as long as you still love my cookies, and continue to enjoy them with me every day like a good chubby hubby, I don't mind you loving these cookies too. So..” Christine gently pushed the tree-shaped cookie in her hand up to Dave's lips. “Do you want this one?”

Dave nodded quickly. “Absolutely! The tree shaped ones are my favorite!”

Christine smiled as she hand fed her chubby husband the cookie, one bite at a time, all thoughts of making this a competition gone as she focused all of her energy on satisfying her husband's palate, as the ex enjoyed the smile, and the low moan that escaped his lips as he enjoyed the Christmas confection. As she fed her husband, Christine spoke. “Those are very good, but my favorite are the reindeer shaped ones, because of the chocolate frosting Mrs Clause bakes right into the antlers. Although eating them does make me feel a little guilty, considering how much I love reindeer.”

Dave nodded as he finished eating his own cookie. “That makes sense, but there's no need for you to feel guilty, Christine, they're just cookies.”

To emphasize his point, Dave grabbed a reindeer-shaped cookies of the tray, and started hand feeding the confection to Christine, who ate the confection slowly, saving the antlers for, last, while Dave spoke. “So, just between you and me, is Prancer your favorite reindeer? Because since I've discovered you were an elf, I was wondering why Santa gave you that name.”

Christine nodded, then spoke after she finished eating the “antlers”, even as she picked up a cookies with red and white frosting on it, which was shaped like Santa's head, and fed it to Dave. “Yes. I love all the reindeer dearly, which is why I spent at least a little time at the stables every day while I lived here, but I've always loved Prancer the most, for some reason. Sometimes...” Christine blushed as she fed Dave another bite of the Santa cookie. “I would even sneak into the kitchen, and smuggle Prancer a few extra carrots, whenever I though I wouldn't be noticed. At first, I actually thought I was getting away with it, since I still always ended up on the nice list every year. But now that I think of it, the fact that I worked extra hard in the work shop, and did more good deeds than many of the other elves probably just balanced out me stealing a few carrots every year. Especially since I heard, years ago, that Santa always ran Prancer a little harder than the other reindeer during practice runs on his sleigh, and always around the time that I had fed Prancer extra carrots.”

Dave fed Christine another cookies, this one shaped like a blue snowflake, rubbing his wife's belly lovingly as he did so. The man laughed. “ And so your feeder tendencies began! Given that Santa is supposed to know everything, and that he seems to have a soft spot for all his elves, even the more mischievous ones, I'm guessing he knew exactly what you were doing, but let you get away with it because you're such a kind hearted and generous person.”

Christine laughed after she finished eating the cookie. “Thank you! And you're probably right! Thanks for the belly rub! That felt really good! Here, let me return the favor...”

Christine started rubbing her husband's belly as she attempted to feed Dave a mistletoe shaped cookie, but Dave shook his head, took the cookie in his had, and split it in half, handing one half to Christine as he smiled. “I think we should share the mistletoe ones, don't you think?”

Christine smiled and nodded, and the fat ex-elf and her chubby husband slowly fed each other half of the cookie each, rubbing each other's bellies as they did so. Then, once the newly married couple had finished eating the cookies, Dave drew his wife into a deep kiss that lasted for almost a minute.

(Lemon warning, the following section features explicit sexual acts between a male and female, including anal sex. The end of this scene will be marked with another note in parenthesis, for the convenience of those who wish to skip over such material, which will not have any significant effects on the plot.)

After the kiss was over, Christine felt more than a little bit aroused, and judging by her husband's stiff member, which was now sticking out from below his belly, Dave felt the same way. However, before Dave could suggest putting aside the cookies to have sex again, Christine quickly picked up another tree shaped cookie and gently forced it past her husband's lips. Dave looked confused, but still took his first bite of the cookie, and accepted the belly rub that Christine started to give him. However, during Dave's second small bite of the cookie, Christine's hands went south, and slid the fingers of one of her hand's around her husband's large dick, before gently stroking Dave's penis to give her husband a hand job, even as her other hand continued feeding Dave his cookie.

After Dave finished eating his second tree-shaped cookie, Christine immediately tried to give him another, but Dave shook his head, and gently removed Christine's hands from his penis as he smiled and said, “My turn.”

Dave then picked up a second reindeer-shaped cookie, and slowly fed it to his large wife, while giving her a belly rub that also slowly (painfully slowly, in Christine's opinion) drifted downward towards Christine's lower lips, and inside her large wet folds. Christine ate that reindeer cookie as slowly as she could, moaning loudly in between bites, but all too soon, the cookie, and Dave's hands, were gone.

Christine mock glared at her husband for a moment for turning the tables on her, but switched tactics when she noticed that Dave's penis was dangerously swollen, and that her husband was probably about to cum. The ex-elf just handed Dave another tree cookie this times. Christine said, “Savor it.” in a commanding tone, then immediately drew her mouth to the top of Dave's belly, kissing the top of her husbands stomach, then swiftly kissing her way down her husband's largest ball of fat, stopping only once, to lick Dave's belly button in a seductive manner, before making her way all the way down, kissing her husband's groin and both ball before wrapping her lips around Dave's cock and deep throating the man's large member.

The ex-elf practiced lips and tongue knew just what to do to drive her man crazy, and it didn't take long before Dave was panting hard and shouting a warning. “Christine...I think I'm going to cum soon, so if you're going to pull away like you usually do...now is the time!”

But Christine had already made up her mind that this would be a great one-time wedding present for Dave, so Christine didn't let up with her mouth at all, and actually played with her husband's belly and balls a little with her hands to make the man cum faster. And cum the man did.

It actually took Christine several seconds to realize that the hot, salty liquid that was suddenly bursting into her mouth at the same time Dave cried out, was Dave's seed. Finding the strong taste a little off-putting at first, Christine resisted the urge to pull away in favor of swallowing Dave's cum. It wasn't long before Christine actually got used to the taste, and admitted to herself that it wasn't so bad. Not nearly as bad as had feared, anyway.

By the time Christine had swallowed every drop of Dave's semen, even licking her lips in a seductive manner to clean away the last of it, and the ex-elf had smiled as she said, “That wasn't as bad as I thought. I think I will just swallow from now on. It's much less messy this way!” Dave's cookie had long ago made it past the man's lips and into his stomach.

Christine's hunger and arousal were greatly heightened by the time Dave grabbed yet another reindeer-shaped cookie and handed it to his wife, Without another word, Dave went down on his wife, who slowly ate her cookie in between moans of pleasure as her husband skillfully manipulated her clit and folds with his tongue and hands. Christine's orgasm came even faster than Dave's had, and the ex-elf had just finished the last bite of her cookies before a final motion of Dave's tongue on her womanhood made her cum harder than she ever had before!

Christine let out a loud scream that would have been heard all over the North Pole if it wasn't for the rooms sound dampening charm, as she squirted cum all over her husband's face! Christine was mortified to discover that she had just covered Dave's face in her cum, as she had never had this type of orgasm before, and wasn't sure how her husband would feel about it. Until Dave laughed the moment off with a smile on his face, wiped his wife cum of his face with one hand, then slowly licked the fluid of his fingers with a seductive grin.

Something about that moment made Christine and her husband both hungry and aroused beyond, belief, and Dave didn't object when (after he and his wife both had a glass of milk from the wardrobe turned fridge) his wife fed him a white, star shaped cookie and started rubbing his belly again. The the delicious, sexy cycle continued for the next several hours. Eating half a mistletoe cookie was rewarded with a kiss, eating a tree or reindeer-shaped cookie (The husband and wife made sure to give their significant other every one of their favorite type) was rewarded with a hand or blowjob, and eating every other type of cookie earned Dave and Christine belly rubs

Finally, however, after their where only three cookies left ( a star, a Santa, and a reindeer), David Gabriel, who was now huffing and puffing, and every inch of his chubby body, including his stretchmarks-laced belly and cellulite coated ass, was covered in sweat. He was clearly to exhausted to continue. “That's it for me, I'm painfully full and exhausted! Can we call it a night?”

Christine, who was also panting and sweating buckets, but still somehow hungry and horny, pouted. “You can, but I'm still a little hungry. Why don't you lie down and let me give you a belly rub while I eat these last three cookies, okay, chubby hubby?”

Dave nodded and lied down, letting his wife rub his extremely full and bloated belly in a semi-circular pattern that made Dave moan in pleasure in contentment, while Christine slowly fed herself the remaining cookies, saving the reindeer-shaped one for last, and savoring the antlers last of all. But even still, the cookies were gone all to quickly for Christine's and the ex-elf was surprised to find that neither her appetite for food, nor her appetite for sex, had been sated.

Christine didn't know what was making her such a wild, gluttonous woman tonight, when she was usually more subdued in her eating, and a lot tamer in the bedroom. Maybe it was experiencing her first full Christmas Eve as a human, maybe it was being at the North Pole again, maybe it was her first night being married to Dave, or maybe it was all of those things. But whatever the reason, Christine knew that she still wanted, no, needed more food from the “fridge”, and more lovemaking from her husband, before she would be able to sleep tonight. But seeing how exhausted Dave, who was starting to nod off to sleep, was, Christine knew she would have to bring something special to the table for her husband to go along with what she had in mind.

With a naughty smirk, Christine removed her hand from her husband belly, then quickly got the large kitchen bowl full of pudding and the last of the milk, out as she said. “I'm still hungry.”

Dave woke up just enough to look at Christine with an incredulous, but somehow still pleased, expression on his face. “Really? After that feast and all those cookies?!Well being married must agree with you, Christine Gabriel! Go ahead and eat the Christmas pudding if you want, my festively plump wife! I'm far to full to eat anything else!”

Christine smiled easily. “I know. That's why you will never be as fat as me. But I still love you, chubby hubby! However, there is another need that needs tending to...and you're the only person who can do it! Would you mind...ever so much...” Christine rubbed her husband's belly, and his cock, just hard enough to bring Dave to full mast again. “Making love to me from behind while I eat this whole bowl of pudding?”

Dave swallowed hard. “Christine, that is about the sexiest thing you have ever asked me to do...but I'm so tired...”

Christine swallowed hard, internally debating how much she wanted this, before deciding that she wanted Dave inside her, and chocolate pudding in her mouth, at the same time, so bad she could taste it, before finally adding, with a seductive whisper into Dave's ear. “I'll let you give me anal sex afterwards, if you want.”

Dave smiled and groaned at the same time. “Now you're just playing dirty, Christine! You know I've wanted to try that with you for months, but you've always said you didn't want me to; That it would make you feel dirty.”

Christine gave her husband a saucy grin. “I guess I'm just feeling naughty enough tonight to let you do that anyway...after you've cum inside me from behind! So...” Christine carefully placed the bowl of pudding near the bottom of the bed, then lied down in such a a way that she was able to stick her face into the bowl as she seductively waived her bare ass in front of Dave's face and said. “You give me what I want...and I give you what you want!”

After David didn't answer for several seconds, Christine slapped her fat, cellulite coated ass hard enough to make both of her flabby, basketball sized cheeks wobble and added. “And if I like what you want...we'll add butt sex to usual lovemaking routine!”

Christine let out a low moan of appreciation as she felt Dave's cock slip into her lower lips from behind, before the man bent as far forward as he dared, still inside his wife, so that his whisper would be heard by Christine. “Sold! Now eat while I cum inside you!”

Christine didn't need any further prompting, as she began to eat the pudding in front of her...until Dave gently grabbed her wrist, and semi-pinned the behind Christine's back, although Christine knew she could escape the man's loose grip if she wanted to when Dave spook. “How about you eat the pudding without your hands?! I think that would be really sexy!”

Christine giggled. “You want me to eat like a pig?!”

Dave stuttered. “Well...I...only if you want to...”

Christine smiled. “That sounds like fun, actually! But only if you call me your piggy princess everytime we do something like this from now on! And never in a mean way!”

Dave smiled at the thought that his bride was such a fount of lust and gluttony that she was already planning on eating and having sex with him again, at the same time, at some point in the future, “That's a deal. My beautiful piggy princess!”

Christine just nodded her head as she started devouring the pudding in front of her, getting it all over her face and hair in the process, even as the ex-elf moaned between large bites of pudding as her husband pounded her pussy from behind. This process was so erotic for both husband and wife that it only took 2 minutes for Dave and Christine to cum simultaneously!

After husband and wife both moaned loudly, they both took a moment to rest in each other's arms. After awhile, the still half-full bowl of pudding called to Christine's stomach again, and after jacking her husband off for awhile, the ex-elf quickly crawled back to the same position, holding her wrist behind her this time for Dave to take, which the man did. Before Dave could slide himself inside his wife's folds again, however, Christine spoke. “Anal this time.”

Dave gulped, excited for this opportunity, but wary of anything that would cause the woman he loved pain, even if the same experience would (hopefully) bring his wife pleasure afterwards. “Are you sure? I heard that it hurts...at least the first time. We don't have to do this if you don't want to.”

Christine shook her head. “I made a promise, and I keep my word.”

Dave sighed. He wanted this from Christine, but he didn't want his wife to only agree to butt sex out of obligation. “Then I release you from that promise. I don't want this unless you do.”

Christine, face still sloppy with pudding (although Dave had done his level best to lick her face clean while she had rested), turned her head just far enough for Dave to see the smile on her chubby face, and the loving, trusting, and submissive look in her eyes. Despite the mess, Dave thought his wife never looked more beautiful than that moment as she said. “You're the best husband in the world. You know that right? But I...I want to do this with you. I want to make you happy and...I think I'll like it too, once the pain stops. I've just been...scared of anal sex. But I still want this. Just be gentle, okay?”

Dave smiled. “I will. I promise..” And with that, Christine turned around and gritted her teeth as she prepared for the worst. But Dave was gentle with her, as promised, even spraying a little pre-cum off his cock over her anus to make the process less painful for his wife, as the man slid his cock, ever so slowly, into his wife's ass. Christine hissed with pain then, and Dave offered to call the whole thing off, but Christine shook her head. “No. I said I want this, and I mean it. Just go slower, okay?”

Dave heeded Christine's words, and slid himself into his wife's ass even slower. Christine felt her husband's member go into her ass bit by painful bit, but she didn't cry out again, and eventually, her anus loosened up, and the pain went away entirely.

Christine smiled back at her husband. “Okay. You're all the way in. We can start now. But slowly.”

Dave wordlessly heeded Christine's words as he slowly started working his penis in and out of Christine's ass, even as he stroked his wife's belly with one hand, and played with Christine's clit with the other. Eventually, pleasure and hunger overrode discomfort, until the latter was gone completely, and the ex-elf, who was still holding her own hands behind her back, began gulping down mouthfuls of pudding with her mouth in an orgasmic experience that was nothing like Christine had ever felt, which lasted the next half hour. Finally however, just after Christine finally finished eating all the pudding, leaving her stomach painfully full, David quickly moved his cock away from his wife's ass, just in time to cum all of his wife's back! Christine, still overwhelmed by the pleasurable feelings that the food in her belly, and Dave's hand on her clit, were giving her, came at the same time with a loud scream that almost, but not quite, covered up the sound of the loud belch and the smelly fart that exited Christine's body a the same time as she came!

(End of erotic scene)

Christine's crawled into the opposite side of the bed from Dave, looking away from her husband in embarrassment for having burped and farted during sex...Until Dave said “Don't worry about it!” Then simultaneously burped and farted himself!

Despite the fact that their farts were so smelly they made each other's eyes water, and that Christine's back and face were covered in cum and pudding, respectfully, Christine and Dave couldn't help laughing for a bit as they held each other's naked bodies close, all inhibitions and embarrassment gone. Dave smiled and said. “Thanks for giving me an excuse to do that, Christine! I've been holding those in for the past half-hour!”

Christine smiled. “Better out than in, I guess! Does this mean it's okay for us to burp and fart in front of each other now?”

Dave smiled. “As long as we're not in front of company, or any kids we may adopt later, sure.”

Christine nodded, and her and her new husband started giving each other belly rubs again. “I can live with that. And that thing I didn't want to do before? I liked it enough to want to do it again, soon. I love you, chubby hubby!”

 

David smiled and said, before bringing his wife into a deep kiss, “And I love you too, piggy princess!”

The next morning, Dave and Christine both felt, sore, bloated, and tired beyond belief. And they were both quite messy from sex, cookies, pudding and milk (the last item had been consumed by Christine in the middle of the night).But also happier then either of them had ever been.

Still, the newly married couple were relieved to find a new set of clothes had appeared for both Christine and Dave by the door by the time the husband and wife had woken up, and a walk-in shower had appeared in one of the corners of the room. Furthermore, as soon as Christine and Dave were both of the bed, the bed magically cleaned itself!

Dave smiled at his wife, not even noticing that everything that had been dropping of his and Christine's bodies since they had gotten out of the bed was also dissapearing. “You really have to thank Gabby for making that bed! She though of everything!”

Christine nodded, with a puzzled expression on her face. “Yes. But I wonder how she knew to do that given Gabby shouldn't know anything about sex. But you're right, Dave. We'll definitely have to thank her for the bed!”

Christine and Dave took a quick (from the honeymooners perspective) shower, using the soap and shampoo in the shower, during which the newly married couple had sex only once The the couple quickly dried off with the towels that had been hanging off of the shower rod, got dressed in the matching set of red and green elf suits (which had been heavily modified to accommodate the heavy couple's bodies), and went out their door after cleaning up their leftovers from the night before, fixing their hair up to be as neat as possible.

Once Christine and Dave finally made their way to the mess hall, all the elves had already eaten, and started working for the day, so only Mr. and Mrs. Clause were there to greet them. Santa chuckled. “I guess you two had fun, since you only got here five minutes before noon!”

Christine and Dave blushed., and only the ex-elf found it in her to reply. “The room was very nice. And the bed was...quite comfortable. Thank you Mr and Mrs. Clause!”

Mrs. Clause chuckled and lightly hit her husband on the shoulder. “Stop giving them such a hard time, Nicholas.! After all, we were newlyweds once too. Anyway, I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves, Dave and Christine! I'm afraid the other elves already ate most of the food, but we saved you some pancakes and sausage, and I made you both some cookies for the sleigh ride home

Christine and Dave profusely thanked their hosts, then slowly ate through four pancakes, and eight sausage links each, chased down with hot cocoa, despite their full stomachs. Eventually, however, it was time for the newlyweds to go on their planned honeymoon to Hawaii. Christine hugged her best friend Gabby, who came to see her off, on her way out the door and said. “Thank you so much for being my friend all these years! And for being my maid of honor, and for the bed, and just everything!”

Gabby nodded, then let go of her best friend as she cried a little. “You are most welcome, Christine. Every elf here is my friend,, but I don't think I'll ever find as good a friend as you ever again. I hope you and Dave have a fantastic life together, and a Merry Christmas!'

Gabby ran away crying, and Christine felt bad for a little while until Santa put his hand on Christine's arm and said. “She'll be okay, Christine. Gabby's working through some personal revelations she's had recently, but it will turn out all right in the end. Trust me.”

Christine nodded, an action which caused her two chins to waddle a bit as Santa led her and Dave out the door while saying. “And I believe you were going to ask Gabby to thank the other elves for helping set up that room for you two, and for helping with the wedding? So I'll pass that along for you instead. Am I right Christine?”

Christine nodded. “Yes, please! And thank you for everything, Santa!” The ex-elf hugged Santa for several seconds as she cried a bit.

Santa smiled and said. “You are most welcome, Christine!”

Mrs. Clause, who had also come out of the workshop to see Christine and Dave off, cleared her throat, and Christine quickly hugged the older woman as well. “And thank you too, Mrs. Clause!”

The old woman hugged one of the many women she loved life a daughter and said. “ You're welcome, Christine!”

Dave nodded at both holiday legends. “Yes, thank you both so much for all you have done for me and my wife!”

Mrs. Clause smiled, then pulled a basket piled high with Christmas cookies out of thin air, then passed them to David before whispering in Christine's ear. “There's a surprise tucked in the bottom of that basket...my secret Christmas cookies recipe! Use it to make cookies for Dave, your friends, neighbors, or family you have in the future, anyone, but never let another living soul see the recipe! Only me, ex-elves on the nice list, and hybrids, are allowed to have that information! Even Santa doesn't know the whole recipe, and he and I have been married the better party of a millennia!”

Christine giggled and Mrs Clause hugged her again, for only a moment this time, before she said, “Merry Christmas, Christine!”

The ex-elf nodded, stealthily waddled up close to David, who was speaking to Santa, and quickly pulled out the piece of parchment on the bottom of the basket before Dave or Santa could see what she'd done. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Clause!”

After Dave and Santa had already boarded the sleigh, Santa let Christine say goodbye to the reindeer, since their wouldn't be time after dropping the honeymooners of in Hawaii. However, Santa warned Christine, with a twinkle in his eyes. “Don't feed Prancer any carrots this time, though! He already ate plenty this morning, after snacking on some of Mrs. Clause's cookies that were supposed to have been for me last night!”

Christine's eyes widened a little. “So...you did know about that?”

Santa chuckled. “I've always known, Christine! But I never punished you because you weren't doing any harm to Prancer that a little extra exercise couldn't get rid off, and because you've always been such a good person otherwise. Besides, Prancer has always loved carrots more than any of my other reindeer, anyway!”  
Christine smiled with child-like glee. “I knew it!” Santa only laughed as Christine's waddled over to the reindeer, talked with each of them for a minute, and gave each of their necks a brief hug, although her hug for Prancer lasted almost a minute as the ex-elf cried a little. “Good bye, old friend!” The reindeer nudged Christine's shoulder, and in a burst of holiday magic, for the first and only time, she was able to hear Prancer's thoughts. “Goodbye, Christine! I will miss you and those extra carrots. But I hope you have a happy life in the human world!”

Christine smiled through her tears at her favorite animal. “I will. I'm sure Dave can help me with that!”

The sleigh ride was a short one, but not as fast as last night, since their wasn't quite as much magic energy to powers the sleigh on Christmas Day as on Christmas Eve, so Dave and Christine were able to get a better look at the landscape of the countries they zoomed past as they ate Christmas cookies, and drank hot cocoa from mugs that had appeared in their hands, which proudly proclaimed about their new owners. “I heart Christmas!”

After Santa dropped them off on a beach next to their resort (for the couple had overslept, and missed their scheduled airplane flight time), and goodbyes, and “Merry Christmases” had been said, Santa left Christine and Dave with their now-empty basket, their new cocoa mugs, and Mrs. Clause's recipe, which was tucked safely away in Christine's pocket. Also, to make them look, less conspicuous, the newly married couple's elf clothes turned into tropical red and green garments. The ex-elf and her husband where then able to make a mad dash to their hotel, just barely making it on time for their room reservations. Once inside their hotel room, Christine and Dave smiled when they say all of their personal belongings they would need for the trip, including clothes they had packed ahead of time, and their wallets and purse, were already in the room. Then...after making ordering room service for themselves, the newly married couple ate, naked, on their bed. After eating, the husband and wife decided that the beach could wait a couple hours, and proceeded to make themselves more “comfortable” on the bed...

The honeymoon seemed to pass by in a whirlwind of days spent eating and drinking margaritas on the beach (which, it turned out, made Christine act rather silly) and seeing the sights of the Hawaiian islands, making love at night, and eating a whole lot of food, of both the American fast food and local cuisine varieties. But all too soon, after taking a cab, Dave and Christine found themselves on the plane home, both significantly heavier, and both very happy as they thought about the future they would have together.

Of course, Elizabeth Gabriel was out of the hospital and ready to greet the newlyweds at the welcome home party, and the huge woman gave her son, then her daughter in-law, hugs after the party as she exclaimed. “I'm so happy for you two! Sorry I couldn't be at the wedding, but I'm all better now, my joint and heart problems, diabetes, and high blood pressure just went away, quite miraculously, and I'm ready to help you two move into your new place together!”  
Dave smiled at his mother. “That's not necessary, you already payed for the honeymoon...”

But Elizabeth Gabriel would have none of it. “I said I was going to help my son and his wonderful wife move into their first home together, and that's what I'm going to do!”  
Christine smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Gabriel!”

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. “That's your name now, too! Please, call me Elizabeth!”

Christine nodded. “Okay, Elizabeth. But only if you call me Christine.”

Elizabeth laughed again. “Deal. Now let's get packing!”

After a long day of unpacking that the VanCamps helped with as well. Elizabeth and Sara had raised their eyebrows only once each at the number of Christmas decorations Christine had taken from the move, even when Christine started putting up the Christmas decorations, a whole week after Christmas, in her and Dave's new home, before anything else. Dave had just shrugged. “What can I say? My wife loves Christmas, and celebrates it all year long!”

The day after the move, Christine and Dave's lives felt like they hit light-speed as event after event barraged them over years that seemed to pass all too quickly, as the married couple slowly grew older, and not so slowly, fatter. Two years after getting married, during which the world had gotten used to what some biologist had labeled “a spontaneous leap forward in human evolution” that had suddenly made it healthy to be even super obese, and an increase in both livestock reproduction and crop growth that was starting to make food plentiful around the world, Christine and Dave adopted their first child, the same little blonde girl, named Samantha, who had hugged Christine on her wedding day and had asked for a “A nice, soft mommy.” But their would be many more over the years, as Christine and Dave would go on to adopt two more children, and five foster children during their marriage. Christine,off course, continued to babysit other children, after, Ally and Will became to old for a sitter. But Christine and Dave still made to see their niece and nephew whenever they could, and took pride in her accomplishments. In return, Will and Ally would often often to babysit their aunt and uncle's numerous adopted children, so they could have some nights to themselves. In any case, the Gabriels and VanCamps remained close. Especially after Elizabeth passed away in her sleep from natural causes, ten years after getting out of the hospital. The woman had been eighty-five years old, and 650 pounds, when she finally passed away, and the doctor who had seen her the day before said she had been as healthy as could be.

About thirty years later, Scott and Sara VanCamp passed away in a car accident with a drunk driver. Due to Christine and Dave's influence, they had both become quite fat by that point in time. At their time of death, the husband and wife weighed 500, and 450 pounds, respectfully.

Will VanCamp eventually grew up to be professional basketball player for the NBA. As such, he became quite wealthy and famous in his twenties and thirties, and could have married almost any woman he wanted. Which is why it surprised many when Will married his agent, a 350 pound woman named Betty, shortly before retiring from the game. It surprised even more people that Will stayed married to Betty for the rest of her life, and was never once unfaithful to the very fat woman who ended up giving birth to all nine of his children. Some said that Will only stayed with Betty because he got quite fat himself after retirement, eventually getting up to 400 pounds, which was still skinny compared to the 600 pounds his wife eventually reached, but all of Will's friends and family knew that Will stayed because he simply loved his fat wife. A conclusion which was all too sadly reinforced when Will died in his sleep at seventy-five, one year to the day after Betty died of cancer.

Ally eventually became a professional ballerina. Sadly, her career only lasted thee years before a tumble down a flight of stairs shattered Ally's kneecap, and was never the same again after surgery. The one bright spot in that time was that Ally actually fell in love with her physical therapist, who Ally ended up dating, then marrying several years later. This was, of course, after Ally had used the money she had saved up during her ballerina days to put herself through medical school and become a pediatrician.

The elder VanCamps had been proud of Ally's accomplishments, but not so thrilled at her choice in marriage partners. Not because Ally had chosen to marry a fat person, like her brother had. Rather, the older, more conservative couple, were concerned that person Ally had chosen to marry, Nicki, was a woman. However, Christine, Dave (as well as all of their adopted children), and Will had all supported Ally's marriage, and instantly welcomed Nicki into the family. Christine didn't even see what the big deal was, actually, since Santa's naughty/nice list had never discriminated based on sexual orientation. Still, eventually, Scott and Sara came around too, deciding they cared more about their daughter's happiness than what some of their neighbors thought, and they too, came to accept Nicki as part of the family...even after the 400 pound woman's eating habits began to rub off on Ally, who eventually climbed up to 350 pounds herself. Ally and Nicki went on to have a long, happy life together, and died within a year of each other due to natural causes when they were both in their eighties. They were survived by three adult children, Mark, Sammy, and Pablo, who they had adopted as children.

Eventually, all of Christine and Dave's adoptive children grew up and left home themselves. Christine and Dave (who eventually reached 900 pounds, and 750 pounds, respectfully, and who both needed the assistance of a cane to walk in their later years) watched them go with both happiness and sadness. After all, despite raising all of their children to be fat, and more than a little spoiled, all of their children had been prepared well for the real world with a quality education and a loving family. And indeed, Samantha, and all of the other adopted Gabriel children, eventually became successful in numerous helping professions, married, and had spoiled fat children of their own.

Christine and Dave were still happy to have each other, of course, and they could still make their whole bed shake (and on a couple of occasions, break) whenever they made love...a task which only became more pleasant as Christine's large stomach became a triple belly, her hips, ass and thighs all widened, the ex-elf grew a third chin, and her large breast eventually grew all the way down to the belly button. It also helped that Dave had grown a huge spare tire over the years, as well as cellulite-covered thunder thighs, large moobs, and a double chin. But despite their love for each other, the couple still felt like their was something missing after their children left home. Especially after one of them, Samantha, tragically died in train crash five years after having her only child, Christopher, with her husband Matthew.

Nine months after comforting each other over their adoptive daughter's death, exactly 20 years after they were wed, a Christmas (Eve) miracle happened, and Christine gave birth to her and Dave's first and only biological child, a beautiful hybrid girl they named Noel. Thankfully, Santa was able to send a midwife from the North Pole to help deliver the pointy-eared baby. Incidentally, the year that Noel was born saw many historic peace treaties being signed, the practical impact of which was that large scale war ceased on Earth. And Christine, Dave and Noel were all very happy during their lives together.

(Anyone wanting a simple happy ending should stop reading here. Anyone okay with a bittersweet, but still mostly happy ending, keep reading)

In the meantime, Christine and Dave had their hands full raising a hybrid child as older parents. Although the married couple didn't love Noel any more or less than any of their adopted children, their Christmas miracle required a little more attention than her siblings. Besides the fact that Christine and Dave had to always be careful to disguise their daughter's elf ears under ear muffs or various hats, their biological daughter also had various bouts of accidental magic, as evidenced by little things, like mistletoe spontaneously growing over Christine and Dave's heads a few times. Furthermore, despite being extremely intelligent when it came to facts and figures, The brunette hybrid was a bit too guileless, and easily deceived This innocence got her into more than a little trouble in kindergarten, when some of the meaner kids would convince Noel to do things that would get her into trouble with her teacher, things the heartbroken little girl would always say she didn't know were wrong. Therefore, Dave and Christine had elected to home school Noel from then on, while endeavoring to teach their innocent daughter the ways of the world, as well academic subjects, as best they could. Even so, although Christine and Dave had made half-hearted attempts to push their daughter out of the nest when she turned eighteen, the young woman had elected to continue living at home, attending various community and online colleges until she could earn a nursing degree to take care of her aging parents, especially Dave, who was aging faster by far than his ex-elf wife, whole residual magic made her age slower than normal humans.

Because Noel had started working nights at a local hospital after receiving a nursing degree, and begun paying her parents rent, neither Christine nor Dave had the heart to force their daughter out of their home. Which turned out to be a good thing, as David's health grew worse and worse as he aged, and the man eventually needed more medical attention than Christine knew how to give. However, despite his capable daughter's care, and multiple doctor visits a year, one day, fifty-seven years after marrying Christine, David died of a heart attack in his sleep.

Christine had been despondent when her husband had died, and had cried throughout the funeral, even through her farewell speech for her husband, until Noel, who hadn't aged a day since reaching 21, and had to wear make-up and gray hair dye to appear older, led her mother to her car and drove her home. Afterwards, Christine had felt empty inside, since she had already outlived many people she loved by then, including some of her adoptive children. But Christine eventually recovered, mostly thanks to the two constants in her life throughout the years. Noel...and Gabby.

After Gabby's first visit to the human world for Christine and Dave's wedding, Santa had allowed Gabby to visit her best friend a few hours every Christmas Eve, for reasons that Santa said it was not his place to tell Christine about. For whatever reason Gabby's visits were allowed, however, Christine was always glad to see her oldest friend, and the ex-elf was always sure to introduce all of her children (adopted or otherwise) and human friends as her “sister from another mister, from up North.” Eventually, some of Dave and Christine's older, smarter, adoptive children grew suspicious of this narrative as they noticed Gabby never seemed to age between her visits. But like a lot of things concerning Christine they couldn't explain, everyone decided not to worry to much about the secrets of their wonderful mom and her very sweet tempered, if sometimes slightly neurotic, friend, and the moniker “Aunt Gabby” stuck to the raven-haired elf within Christine's family.

Christine and Gabby would always talk for hours everytime the elf visited her old friend, and enjoyed each other's company immensely until Gabby would have to go back to the North Pole. Afterward, Christine would spend time with her family and David, including having intimate time with her husband the night of every anniversary. Meanwhile, Gabby went back to Santa, and numerous elf friends she was growing increasingly distant with.

Eventually, On her 30th visit to the human world, Gabby decided that she couldn't bear to leave her friend behind for a whole year even one more time, and Gabby had decided to stay with her friend in the human world this time. Christine and Noel had been thrilled to have “Aunt Gabby” among them, even it meant Gabby had to become human, and David's wife had immediately offered to let Gabby stay at her, Dave, and Noel's house until the new human could find a job and place of her own. David had been a little nervous about that arrangement, because he had seen the way Gabby had looked at his wife during a few of her visits, and noticed that his wife and Gabby would hug just a few seconds longer than he was comfortable with at times. But, deciding that he didn't want to be a paranoid, overprotective husband, or a miser during Christmastime, Dave had decided to trust his wife and let Gabby stay for awhile.

Christine did not abuse David's trust. I was true that, in recent years, there were sometimes occasions when a hug from Gabby brought butterflies to her stomach that had certainly never been there during the ex-elves days at the North Pole. And things had gotten a little awkward one time when Christine had accidentally seen Gabby in the shower, and ended up starting at her friend for a few second too long. But Christine had quickly brushed such experiences off because she loved David too much to explore her new feelings for her friend. Eventually, the point had become moot anyway, as Gabby had gotten a job at a toy store, and moved out after getting a small apartment of her own.

A few years later, after using her one year anniversary wish to end most diseases (being the twelfth ex-elf to wish for that very thing) Gabby had fallen in love with, then married a four hundred pound man named Jonathon, who was as charming as he was fat. A couple years after that, Jonathon and Gabby adopted a child named Marcus together, and, despite the fact that Gabby gained 300 pound during her years- long marriage to Johnathon, it seemed like both of the ex-elf friends had both gotten their happily ever after, even as the two friends and their husbands all spent time together countless times throughout the years..

Unfortunately, happily ever after didn't last as long as either of the best friends hoped, and Jonathon had died in the same car accident that had given his wife a nasty scar on the back of her head. But Christine and David had both been their to support Gabby during her time of deep mourning...until Dave himself had died six months later. With their husbands gone, and most (or in Gabby's case, her only) children gone away, Christine and Gabby both become very lonely, and the came to depend on each other a great deal, especially during the nights Noel worked at the hospital, One such evening, several month's after Dave''s death, Gabby brought over a chic flick and a bottle of wine over to Christine's place, hoping to cheer her long-time best friend up. After Christine and Gabby both had a little too much to drink, they ended up together in bed, and the two ex-elves, neither of which had been with a woman before, clumsily made love to each other for several hours.

The next morning, Christine had been ready to write off the events off last night as a mistake fueled by grief and too much wine...until Gabby had confessed that she didn't regret what had happened one bit. The raven-haired ex-elf explained that, although she had, and always would, loved Jonathon, she had realized, the Christmas that Christine had departed the North Pole for the last time, that she had been in love with her best friend for a lot longer. Gabby suspected this was the reason Santa had allowed all of her Christmas Eve visits in the first place, and it was definitely the reason Gabby had finally decided to become human. Because even though Gabby would never have tried to trespass on Christine and Dave's marriage, being Christine's friend had still hurt less than not seeing her at all for most of the year. Then, unexpectedly, Gabby had also come to love and marry, Jonathon...but her feelings for her best friend had never really gone away.

Christine smiled at her friend's long confession and sighed. “Yeah, I guess it's the same for me. I will always love David Gabriel, but I think I've been in love with you for awhile now too. Maybe last night wasn't a mistake. But still, do you think it was right? Us falling into each other's arms so soon after our husbands died? What would Dave and Jonathon think if they could see us now?”

Gabby smiled sadly. “I would like to think they would say that life is short, and that they wanted us to seize happiness where we can get it, while we still can. Because, now that you and I are mortal, our lives could stop at any moment. So we shouldn't squander any chance to love, or be loved, that we can come upon legitimately.'

Christine nodded through tears. “Maybe you're right. David even said once, that if he died first, he would want me to find someone else to make me happy. And now I have. And even though I'm still sad David is gone, I'm really glad that person was you, Gabby. My best friend of 300 years turned girlfriend! You know, if you want to be.”

Gabby smiled. “I would love that.”

Christine sighed. “I just don't know how we are going to explain this to the children.”

But the ex-elves needn't have worried, as all of Christine and Gabby's children eventually accepted that Christine and “Aunt Gabby's” friendship had turned into something more. Noel was the very first to accept this relationship shift, as the hybrid greeted her mother and new girlfriend as soon as they had both exited Christine's room. “Aunt Gabby slept here overnight? I wish you would have told me, mom. It's my turn to cook, and I need to made a new batch of Christmas pancakes for our guest!”

Christine and Aunt Gabby sat down at the breakfast table a few minutes later, and midway through their meal, Christine just decided to come out with the truth. “There's something you should know, Noel. Gabby is more than just my house guest...”

Noel nodded. “ I know, she's been your best friend for over 300 years, mom!”

Christine sighed. “That's true. But it's not the whole truth. Um...how do I put this...I don't want you to think I disrespected your father in any way, Noel. Because I was faithful to David while he was alive. I loved David Gabriel, and I always will. But...some things happened recently, and...Gabby's not just my friend anymore. She's my girlfriend.”

Noel just nodded, and the plump hybrid quickly devoured the rest of her pancakes, then began to clean up the dishes, before Gabby couldn't contain herself anymore and said. “Is that a problem for you, Noel? Because I really love your mother, but I don't want to make a wedge between you and her.”

Noel smiled and shook her head. The hybrid, who still had an innocent view of the world, no close friends outside her family, and no romantic interest in anyone, male or female, answered quickly.“Why would something be wrong? Christine and my father used to make each other happy, and your husband used to make you happy. Then they both, sadly, died. But you and my mom still have each other, and I'm glad you can make each other happy now. So, who wants some more pancakes?”

Christine and Gabby both smiled at Noel's acceptance of their new relationship, and patted their large bellies as they both said. “Me!”

Marcus, and Christine's adopted kids took longer to adjust, but they eventually accepted Christine and Gabby as family when the two old friends got married a year after they got together. But everyone from Christine's side of the family still called the raven-haired (apart from a few gray bits here and there ) ex-elf “Aunt Gabby.” Which made things slightly confusing for everyone outside the family.

Eventually, however, many years after the old friends had gotten married, the Grim Reaper finally came knocking on Christine's door one Christmas Eve morning. Literally. The shadowy, bony specter had, as a courtesy he extended to all formally immortal beings, warned Christine that she would die in 24 hours time, and advised her to get her affairs in order. Christine was not afraid, because Santa had told her in a visit, years ago, that this would eventually happen, and promised her that as long as she and Gabby remained good people, the two of them would both go to a better plane of existence when they died, and that the two of them, and all their lost loved ones, even Dave and Jonathon, would be happy together there. Since Christine and Gabby both regularly babysat for others, often for free, and gave to the power was not worried on that score. However, the ex-elf still hurried to tell all of her family members the news, and to gather as many of them to her as she could before she passed on.

However, before Gabby would let the others into her and Christine's room, the raven-haired ex elf had another confession to make. “There's something you should know, Christine. One year after I became human, I did wish for an end to all disease, like I told you. And boy, did that have some consequences with overpopulation that I didn't expect, but at least the new domed cities on Mars are mitigating that problem now. But, my point is, since I was the twelfth ex-elf to make that wish, there was enough leftover wishing energy for Santa to grant me another wish. And since all of the selfless wishes seemed to have been made already, I made a selfish one. You see...”Gabby's eyes watered as she continued speaking. “I didn't know back then, that I would, that I could, fall for a man, much less one as as sweet as Jonathon was. Or that I would adopt a child as amazing as Marcus. If I had known any of that, I never would have made that second wish! All I knew was that I was in love with my best friend! But now Santa says I can't take it back!”

Christine eye's widened in alarm, and her chubby face was etched with concern for her friend as she, in a calm a tone as she could manage. “Gabby...what did you wish for, honey?”

Gabby cried a little. “I wished that I would die the same time you did. I didn't want to outlive my best friend, who I loved so much! So when the Grim Reaper visited you...I knew my time was almost up too. I already called Marcus and told him the bad news. He, his wife, and my two grandchildren couldn't make it here, since they are out of the country now, but he still forgave me for my impulsive decision, all those years ago. But I'm not sure I can forgive myself for leaving my family behind like this!”

Christine sighed and patted the spot next to her, and Gabby willingly laid down next to her wife as the brunette spoke. “Gabby, I agree that you shouldn't have made that wish, but you shouldn't beat yourself up about it, since you didn't know what the consequences would be at the time. Besides, I think it's sweet that you loved me so much, even back then, that you didn't want to live without me. Silly, but very sweet.”

Christine's chubby lips met Gabby's for a brief kiss, to emphasize her point, before the brunette (with some gray) added. “So, since this living wake seems to be for both of us. Take my hand...” Christine put her right hand in Gabby's left and smiled sadly. “And hold onto me until it's over.”

Soon afterward, Christine's other relatives were allowed in, and, after explaining Gabby's precarious situation, as well as Christine's, everyone said goodbye to both Christine and “Aunt Gabby.” Even Santa made a Christmas day visit, although he revealed that he wasn't just there to “See Christine and Gabby off.” The holiday legend smiled sadly and explained to Christine that. “Since Noel's twenty-first Birthday, it has been her destiny, as a hybrid, to be trained by ancient ones and, in several centuries time, become an ancient one herself. But Noel told me, when that time came, that she wished to remain in the human world to take care of you, Christine, and Dave, until you both passed away. And I respected her wish. But now that it is your time to step into the great beyond Christine, Noel has agreed to come with me for training after you pass away. Don't worry though, even though Noel is immortal, you, Dave, and all of Noel's adopted siblings will see each other again. And I will see you as well. You see, one of the perks of being an ancient one is that we can visit the afterlife from time to time. I will be seeing you and Gabby very soon, Christine. Just to make sure you two and your husbands are all settled in your new home.” The Christmas icon winked at Christine, and even though the brunette ex-elf didn't know what kind of world the afterlife must be for her, Gabby, Dave, and Jonathon to live happily together, or what form that would take, Christine was looking forward to finding out.

Noel hugged both her mother, and her “Aunt Gabby.” “I'm going to miss you both so much, mom and Aunt Gabby! But I promise I will train extra hard so I can visit you two, dad, and all of our dead family members! As soon as I can!”

Christine smiled through happy tears. “I'm looking forward to it. But don't take shortcuts in your training to get to us. Be a good girl, okay? And a great ancient one!”

Noel nodded through tears of her own. “I promise!”

Santa walked up to the bed and said. “You two only have a few minutes left. Is there anything you would like to say to your loved ones before you go!?”

Gabby shrugged, causing the fat all over her body to ripple a little. “This is your family, Christine, and you were always better with words than me.”

Christine nodded and spoke as loud as her old voice would let her. “First of all, don't mourn us too long, everyone We will eventually see each other again in paradise, but don't any of you dare rush it! Gabby and I don't want a big funeral. Instead, honer us with your lives, though works of good will and charity to others. Love, even when it hurts, and hope, even when things seem hopeless. And most of all live, and be the amazing people I know you all can be!”

Christine smiled and looked toward Santa, although her words, in the wee hours of this Christmas morning, were for everyone assembled in the room, including her children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and various nieces and nephews. “And one more thing...” Christine got the words out only a few seconds before Christine and Gabby both suddenly and simultaneously died from brain aneurysms, and their ex-elf bodies dissapeared into the afterlife a few seconds after that. “Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”

Author's note: This story, finally, ends here. There were lots of other places I could have (and perhaps, should have) ended the story, like after Christine and Dave's wedding, or right after that couple's honeymoon, but it just didn't seem right to end the story until this point, for some reason. Also, there were a couple f/f relationships that I wanted to add near the end of the story, that I hope some of my loyal readers will appreciate. Considering my total lack of knowledge about such relationships, I hope I did a decent job with them, especially the Christine/Gabby pairing at the end! In any case, reader feedback is appreciated, but I hope you all enjoyed this story! I'm just sorry I couldn't get it out to you before Christmas.

-Some like it fat!


End file.
